Harry und das geheimnisvolle Riesenschwammerl
by Zutzi alias Susi
Summary: Es geht um den Einen Pilz, den Pilz der Macht ... öhm, hoppla, falscher Film, oder doch nicht? – Harry, Ron und Hermione gelangen nach Mittelerde, aber was zum Teufel hat jetzt dieser Pilz damit zu tun? [ABGESCHLOSSEN!]
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

**Autorin:** Zutzi alias Susi 

**Inhalt:** Harry, Hermione und Ron belästigen versehentlich ein schlafendes Riesenschwammerl auf und als Resultat werden sie nach Mittelerde geschickt. Doch was haben Rotkäppchen, der böse Wolf, eine äthiopische Prinzessin und die Schlümpfe damit zu tun?

**Disclaimer:**

_Harry und Co_ gehören JKRowling. 

_Rotkäppchen und der böse Wolf_ gehört den Gebrüdern Grimm. 

_Mittelerde_ _und alle darin lebenden Wesen_ gehören JRRTolkien. Aber bitte nicht böse sein, wenn ich mich weder nach dem Buch noch nach dem Film richte, weil sonst dauert das alles ewig.

_Das Riesenschwammerl_ gehört auch nicht mir, sondern Tomigol. 

_Jack Sparrow_ gehört zumindest in irgendeiner Form Disney.

_Alice_ (aus dem Wunderland) weiß ich nicht, mir gehört sie nicht.

Und wem die _Schlümpfe_ und _Andromeda_ gehören, weiß ich nicht, vermutlich irgend einem Fernsehsender (Schlümpfe) und Homer oder Philias (beides griechische Philosophen). 

**Special Thanks to:**

Moni, die beste Muse, die's gibt, und die einen immer wieder aus einer Schreibblockade errettet.

Tomigol, der alles erst ins Rollen gebracht hat.

Dani, die klügste Mafiabosseline, die's gibt, und die später auch in meiner Story vorkommen wird.

Und zuletzt die ÖBB, ohne deren ständige Zugverspätungen das alles nicht zustande gekommen wäre.

Danke euch allen!!!

**_Wichtige Warnung am Anfang:_**

_Ich setze voraus, dass jeder weiß, worum es sich um die oben angeführten Personen handelt. Ansonsten informiert euch bitte zuerst darüber, ich werde es nicht tun, denn ich schreibe eine Fanfiction und keine Inhaltsangabe._

_Danke an alle, die das hier lesen! Und bitte reviewt, egal ob positiv oder negativ!_


	2. Kap 01: Drauß' im Walde

Kapitel 01: Drauß' im Walde ...

Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit ... Naja, so lange war's noch gar nicht her, da gingen Harry Potter, Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley, Schüler der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, in den Wald. Aber nicht in irgend einen Wald, sondern in den Verbotenen Wald auf dem Schulgelände. Und auch nicht zu irgend einer Tageszeit, sondern etwa um ein Uhr morgens.

Die drei Schüler gingen dicht nebeneinander und für andere Leute unsichtbar, da sie sich mitsamt ihren Besen (und in Hermiones Fall: Ginny Weasleys Besen) unter Harrys Tarnumhang gezwängt hatten. Warum bloß benützten sie einen Tarnumhang? Um von anderen Leuten nicht gesehen zu werden. Aber warum wollten sie nicht gesehen werden? Hatten sie etwas Verbotenes vor?

Bald erreichten sie den Wald und gingen noch ein gutes Stück weit hinein, ehe sie den Tarnumhang abnehmen und Harry ihn einsteckte. Hermione entzündete ein kleines rotes Licht am Ende ihres Zauberstabes.

„Harry, hast du den verzauberten Kompass mit?" fragte Hermione mit einem leichten, angespannten Zittern in der Stimme.

„Ja, natürlich. Und bist du sicher, dass der Zauber funktioniert?"

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. „Was denkst du denn? Der Zauber, der nicht funktioniert, wenn ICH ihn anwende, muss erst noch erfunden werden!"

„Psst!" wisperte Ron nun. „Wollt ihr die Zentauren auf euch aufmerksam machen? Oder irgendwelche Monster? Dann stecken wir nämlich in Schwierigkeiten! Eigentlich stecken wir jetzt schon in Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich's recht bedenke. Also gehen wir, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und zum Schloss zurückgehe."

Harry wisperte Hermione eine Entschuldigung zu und alle schwangen sich auf ihre Besen. Sie stiegen über die Äste der riesigen Bäume hinaus und Harry holte den Kompass aus den Tiefen seines Umhanges. Er hielt ihn einen Moment still in der Hand, damit sich die Nadel entscheiden konnte, in welche Richtung sie zeigen will. Als sie endlich zur Ruhe gekommen war, folgte Harrys Blick der Kompassnadel. Sie zeigte direkt auf das Zentrum des Waldes.

Harry schluckte. „Wir müssen in diese Richtung."

Er flog los und von seinen zwei besten Freunden flankiert, näherte er sich dem Zentrum des Waldes. Die Kompassnadel änderte nicht ein Mal die Richtung, also war sich Harry sicher, dass die Richtung stimmte. Doch der Kloß in seinem Wald wurde immer größer. Die Bäume wurden höher und höher, Hogwarts hinter ihnen war schon lange in der Ferne verschwunden. Langsam begannen seine Hände vom Gegenwind taub zu werden.

Als er schon dachte, der Wald unter ihm könnte nicht mehr dichter und wilder werden, teilten sich die Bäume und eine Lichtung kam in Sicht. Als sie näher kamen, bemerkte Ron im Mondlicht: „Hey, schaut doch mal genau! Das ist gar keine Lichtung! Das ... das sieht aus wie ein Loch im Boden!"

Doch Hermione hatte schon genauer geschaut. „Nein, Ron, kein Loch. Das ist nur eine tiefe Senke. So etwas in der Art hatte ich schon erwartet."

Sie landeten vor den letzten Bäumen und sahen hinab in das, was sich wirklich als tiefe Senke herausstellte. Aber sie hatten nicht darauf geachtet, worauf genau sie gelandet waren. Ron bemerkte sie als erstes.

„Harry, Hermione, schaut doch mal ... Wir stehen mitten auf ... TEUFELSSCHLINGEN!"

Nun sahen auch die anderen beiden auf ihre Füße hinunter, doch für sie war es schon zu spät. Die dornenbestückten Pflanzen hatten sich um ihre Knöchel geschlungen. 

Ron hatte Glück gehabt und sich in letzter Sekunde wieder auf seinen Besen geschwungen, um vor den mörderischen Pflanzen zu flüchten. 

„Ron, hilf uns hier raus!" verlangte Harry, der begann, mit den Beinen zu zappeln, sodass sich die Pflanzen umso schneller und schmerzhafter seine Unterschenkel hoch bewegten.

„Harry, steh still!" rief Hermione, die sich hastig umblickte.

„Ich hab's!" rief Ron. „Ich werde sie in Flammen setzen. Incend-"

„Nein! Du wirst noch den ganzen Wald abfackeln!" rief Hermione geschockt.

„Ja aber was soll ich denn dann machen?" fragte Ron mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. „Zusehen, wie meine zwei besten Freunde von ein bisschen Grünzeug verspeist werden?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" entgegnete Hermione. 

„Und was soll ich dann machen? Lass dir was einfallen! Du bist doch das Superhirn von uns dreien!" Ron begann, hysterisch zu werden.

„Ron, beruhige dich," schrie Harry. „Ich habe eine Idee. Also, mach genau das, was ich dir jetzt sage."

Ron schien etwas ruhiger zu werden und tat genau, was Harry ihm jetzt auftrug.

„Also, flieg genau über Hermione und nimm ihr den Besen ab, damit sie sich an deinem festhalten kann, ja, genau so, Hermione."

Harry atmete tief durch und holte Sirius' Messer aus seinem Umhang. „Wenn ich ‚jetzt' sage, Ron, dann ziehst du Hermione mit deinem Besen hoch und ich werde die Ranken abschneiden, okay? Also ... JETZT!"

Ron zog seinen Besen hoch und mitsamt Hermione gewann er etwas an Höhe. Doch sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf, denn die Ranken hatten sofort ihre Beine durch den Stoff ihrer Jeans zerkratzt. 

Aber die Qual dauerte nicht lange an, denn mit den hervorragenden Reflexen eines Suchers hatte Harry, der zum Glück nur einen halben Meter neben ihr stand, die Tentakel unter ihren Beinen abgeschnitten. Sobald Hermione in sicherer Höhe war, fielen die Reste der Pflanze von ihren Beinen ab, die noch um ihre Unterschenkel gewickelt waren.

Harry erging es nicht so gut. Durch die abrupte Bewegung wurden die Pflanzen ihm gegenüber aggressiver und schon bald hatten sie seine Oberschenkel erreicht und arbeiteten sich weiter nach oben.

„Verdammt!" schrie er. „Beeilt euch! Sonst komme ich hier nicht mehr heraus!"

Ron half Hermione in der Luft auf ihren Besen und flog dann zu Harry zurück. „Los, Harry, gib mir das Messer, damit ich dich losschneiden kann!"

Doch das war bald einfacher gesagt als getan. Sobald Ron an den Pflanzen herumzuschneiden begann, legten sie an Tempo zu und bald war Harry bis zur Hüfte in Teufelsschlingen versunken. 

„Ron, hör auf," rief Hermione. „Wir müssen ihn ebenso befreien wie mich! Sonst hat das Ganze keinen Sinn!" Sie wandte einen einfachen Zauber an, und schon schoss ein Seil aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor. Das eine Ende befestigte sie um Harrys Bauch, das andere Ende an ihrem Besen. „So kann ich dich hochziehen und Ron kann dich losschneiden. Aber pass auf, das wird weh tun!"

„Na wunderbar," murmelte Harry und schloss vorsichtshalber die Augen. Mitten in der Nacht bis zur Hüfte in Teufelsschlingen zu stehen, war nicht gerade ein angenehmer Gedanke. Und dann noch Ron auf einem Besen mit einem MESSER in der Hand, das war wirklich kein guter Gedanke.

Er hörte, wie Hermione „Jetzt!" rief, und spürte einen Ruck, woraufhin er sich etwas vom festen Boden entfernte und die Dornen seine Beine entlang kratzten. Die Hände klammerte er fest um seinen Feuerblitz, während er Ron herumschneiden hörte. Doch schließlich hatten seine Freunde es geschafft, er hing in der Luft und die Schlingen fielen von seinen Beinen ab.

Erleichtert bestieg er seinen Besen und Ron schnitt das Seil durch. „Danke, Leute," meinte Harry, als er Sirius' Messer zurückerhielt.

Ron grinste, Hermione aber hatte eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt. „Und wie kommen wir jetzt dorthin?"

Sie zeigte auf den Boden der Senke, wo sich etwas Unförmiges gegen den dunklen Hintergrund abhob. Die Jungs hatten das Gebilde zuvor noch gar nicht bemerkt.

„Ähm, Hermione, nur zur allgemeinen Information. Du bist eine Hexe auf einem Besen. Also ..." Ron schaute sie mit einem Blick an, den man wohl als Lebst-du-hinter-dem-Mond?-Blick bezeichnen hätte können.

„Oh! Richtig! Fliegen! Sorry, hab ich vergessen!" Hermione errötete leicht, doch im spärlichen Mondlicht bemerkte das keiner ihrer Freunde. „Also los, fliegen wir hin!"

Die drei näherten sich dem unförmigen Etwas, und schließlich begann es auch Gestalt anzunehmen. Die Teufelsschlingen gingen über in ganz normales Gras, hin und wieder sprossen ein paar Schwammerl aus der Erde. Und das Gebilde in der Mitte der Senke war genau ein solches, nur eben in XXL. Ein Riesenschwammerl. Und ein besonderes noch dazu.

Sie brauchten ein paar Pilzfäden von ebendiesem sehr seltenen Riesenschwammerl, mit denen sie einen speziellen Trank zubereiten konnten. Und mit ebendiesem Trank konnte ein spezieller, sehr alter Zauber ausgeführt werden, der zum endgültigen Fall Voldemorts führen würde. Aber dazu brauchten sie die Pilzfäden. 

Als sie dem Schwammerl näher kamen, breitete sich dieser leicht muffige, eben typische Pilzgeruch aus und wurde intensiver. Die drei Schüler wurden nun auch der ungeheuren Größe des magischen Schwammerls gewahr, denn es ragte gute drei Meter in den Himmel hinauf und der Durchmesser des dicken Schirms betrug mindestens sieben Meter.

„Also, machen wir's kurz," meinte Harry und zückte wieder sein Messer. Er näherte sich weiter dem Riesenpilz, seine besten Freunde dicht hinter ihm. Als er landete, rief eine helle, weibliche Stimme:

„AUFHÖREN!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Ron und Hermione landeten und sie wandten sich um. Etwas entfernt stand eine kleine Gestalt in der Dunkelheit, und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war nicht gerade ein freundlicher.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich erwarte von jedem einzelnen, der das liest, eine REVIEW!!! Thx.


	3. Kap 02: Die Hüterin des Riesenschwammerl...

Kapitel 02: Die Hüterin des Riesenschwammerls

„AUFHÖREN!"

Harry musterte die kleine Gestalt im Mondlicht. Das war eindeutig ein Mädchen, das da vor ihnen stand, und es konnte nicht älter als 10 oder 11 sein. Es hatte einen langen, schwarzen Mantel an, langes dunkelbraunes Haar und eine rote Mütze auf. Neben ihr stand etwas am Boden, das wie ein Picknickkorb aussah.

Ihr eigentlich sehr hübsches Gesicht war zu einer Fratze der Wut verzogen.

„IHR", wetterte sie los, „ werdet ihm nichts antun, sowahr ich hier stehe und es verhindern kann. Wer das Riesenschwammerl in seinem Schönheitsschlaf stört, bekommt es mit mir zu tun."

„Schönheitsschlaf?" fragte Ron.

„Ja klar", meinte sie. „Du wärst auch sauer, wenn man dich mitten in der Nacht aufwecken würde!"

„Ach, hör mal", begann Hermione vorsichtig. „Wir wollen nur ein paar Pilzfäden haben. Sieh mal, das ist ungeheuer wichtig. Wir wollen nämlich einen Trank brauen, der V-Voldemort endgültig vernichten soll. Du hast doch von V-Voldemort gehört?"

„Klar hab ich von ihm gehört", antwortete sie spitz. „Aber das betrifft mich nicht, solange er nicht mitten in der Nacht hier auftaucht und mein Reich belästigt, so wie ihr."

„Äh, wie heißt du überhaupt und was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht in Hogwarts sein oder zumindest daheim im Bett?" Ron fragte skeptisch, sich ganz seiner Macht als Vertrauensschüler bewusst.

„Ich bin schon fast 500 Jahre alt und soll zur Schule gehen?!?" Sie brach in einen Lachanfall aus, stoppte aber abrupt. „Da seht ihr, wie sehr dieser Körper einen blenden kann. Ich bin nicht direkt eine Hexe – eher so etwas wie eine Prinzessin – und so einsam es hier im Wald manchmal auch sein kann, es ist mein Job, das Riesenschwammerl zu beschützen. Ich bin Caperucita Roja, die Hüterin des Riesenschwammerls."

„Kapern- was?" Harry machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

„CAPERUCITA ROJA!!! Das ist Spanisch, Idiot, und heißt so viel wie ... Rotkäppchen." Sie errötete leicht. „Aber wenn ihr euch das nicht merken könnt, dann nennt mich meinetwegen Cappie."

„Oh, ja, tut mir Leid, Cappie." Harry lächelte verlegen. „Also, weißt du was? Damit wir dich nicht länger stören, nehmen wir uns schnell ein paar Pilzfäden ..." Er zog ein Glasgefäß aus seiner Umhangtasche heraus. „... und dann verschwinden wir einfach."

Das Mädchen explodierte wie ein Vulkan. „NEIN! Das werdet ihr definitiv nicht tun! Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt hier einfach herspazieren und glücklich und zufrieden mit ein paar Pilzfäden wieder abdampfen? So einfach geht das nicht, meine Lieben. Früher, als meine Großmutter noch hier war, war das Leben viel einfacher, aber – Nein, ihr kriegt keine Pilzfäden."

„Wir haben Geld bei uns", meinte Hermione hilfreich.

„Ich will auch kein Geld!" brüllte das 3000 Jahre alte Mädchen herum. „Verschwindet von hier!"

Harry blickte verzweifelt zu seinen Freunden. Sie tauschten einen Blick aus und nickten einander zu. Sie hatten das vorher ausgemacht.

Harry stürzte mit dem Messer in Richtung Riesenschwammerl und Ron betäubte das Mädchen mit „Stupefy", das daraufhin versteinert zu Boden fiel. 

„Tut mir Leid, Cappie", flüsterte Hermione, die sich daraufhin zu Harry umwandte und ihm mit den Pilzfäden half.

Aber noch ehe sie fertig waren, schrie Ron auf: „Sie bewegt sich!"

Harry und Hermione wirbelten herum, aber da war es schon zu spät. Das Mädchen war vorzeitig aus ihrer Starre erwacht und hatte einen mörderischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich bin zwar keine Hexe, aber magisch bin ich allemal. Und ich sage euch etwas: DAS hat noch niemand zuvor gewagt, und es wird gebührend bestraft werden!"

Sie wirbelte herum, öffnete den Deckel ihres seltsamen Picknickkorbes und ein Ungeheuer schoss hervor. Nun, ein Ungeheuer im weitesten Sinne. Das riesige wurmähnliche Geschöpf blickte unsere Helden direkt an – nur hatte es keine Augen. Es öffnete sein Maul und Harry, Hermione und Ron erblickten das Grauen.

In seinem Schlund steckte ein Wirbelsturm, der die drei Freunde unerbittlich anzog. Jeder hielt sich an seinem Besen fest, doch es nützte nicht viel. Sie wurden in den Rachen des Wurms gezogen.

Das letzte, was sie mitbekamen, war Cappie, die ihnen folgendes zurief:

„Verdammt, und ihr seid daran schuld! Sucht Andromeda! Habt ihr mich verstanden? Sucht Andromeda! Sie wird..."

Sie verloren Cappie aus den Augen und um die drei Freunde herum wurde es Schwarz.

===================================================

**_A/N:_**_ Dankeschön, black-eyed-april und ali, ich sag's hier ganz offiziell als Anmerkung an den Disclaimer: Alice (aus dem Wunderland) gehört Lewis Carroll und NICHT mir._


	4. Kap 03: Der achsoböse Wolf

**_A/N:_**_ Hey, ich bin wirklich, wirklich, wirklich beleidigt. Liest das hier wirklich niemand oder gefällt's euch nicht oder was? Bitte sagt mir, was ich besser machen kann!!!_

=====================================================

Kapitel 03: Der ach-so-böse Wolf

Harry erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, um nicht in die grelle Sonne zu blinzeln, und ihm wurde schlecht von dem Gestank ringsum. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, schaute sich um und wusste nun, warum es hier so nach Blut und verwesenden Leichen roch. Er lag mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld.

Neben ihm lag sein Besen. Er hob ihn auf und kam etwas wackelig auf die Füße. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und machte in einiger Entfernung eine Stadt aus, von hohen Mauern umgeben, an einen Berg gebaut und mit einer Art Schloss ganz oben. Sie musste einmal wunderschön gewesen sein, doch jetzt waren die Mauern und die umliegenden Häuser zerstört. Hier musste Krieg geherrscht haben.

In der anderen Richtung erstreckte sich ein hohes Gebirge, dahinter lag ein schwarzer Himmel und hin und wieder sah man Blitze aufzucken.

Harry musste dringend einen Einheimischen sprechen, um zu erfahren, wo er war, doch zuerst galt es, seine Gefährten Harry und Hermione zu finden.

Halt mal, dachte er. Was sind das für Gedanken? Doch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah etwa fünf Leichen weiter ein rotes Haarbüschel. Ron.

Eiligst lief er zu seinem besten Freund und schüttelte ihn wach. „Ron! Ron! Komm schon!"

„Wasis?" murmelte Ron. Dann bemerkte auch er, wo er die Nacht verbracht hatte. „Harry, wo sind wir hier?" Er hatte noch die Abdrücke von Grashalmen und Steinen auf der einen Wange.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, Ron, wir müssen jetzt erst mal Her-"

Er sprach nicht zu Ende, denn ein schriller Schrei ertönte. Das war definitiv Hermiones Stimme. Beide liefen in die Richtung, aus der der Aufschrei ertönte, und sie fanden Hermione in einem Haufen vermodernden Fleisches und Fellstücke, die wohl einmal Kleidung gewesen sein sollen.

„Verdammt, Jungs, HOLT MICH AUS DIESER PESTGRUBE RAUS!!!" Hermione schaute angeekelt umher und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Als sie alle nicht mehr in Leichen standen, fragte Ron: „Haben wir die ganze Nacht hier verbracht? Und wo sind wir überhaupt?"

„Sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld", überlegte Hermione laut. „Hier muss vor kurzem ein Kampf getobt haben. Und anscheinend ist er für die da", sie zeigte auf die Überreste der Kreaturen, „nicht recht gut verlaufen. Schaut mal, wenn sie nicht alle schon so ... tot wären, würde ich sagen, das sind Trolle."

Harry rümpfte die Nase. „Aber besonders hässliche Trolle."

„Wie sind wir überhaupt hierher gekommen? Und was war mit diesem Mädchen los?" 

„Das Mädchen verhielt sich überaus seltsam", stellte Hermione fest. „Und wisst ihr noch, was sie zuletzt gesagt hat?" Sie schaute in die Runde, aber bekam keine Antwort. „Na?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry.

„Du wirst es uns bestimmt gleich verraten, nicht wahr?" fragte Ron.

Hermione seufzte. „Sie sagte: Sucht Andromeda."

„Dann suchen wir sie doch!" sagte Ron.

„Gott, Ron, weißt du überhaupt, wer Andromeda ist?" Hermione seufzte. „Andromeda ist ein Sternbild. Am Himmel. Ihr müsst doch schon davon gehört haben, in Astronomie! Das Sternbild Andromeda besteht aus 15 Sternen, die drei Hauptsterne heißen Alpheratz, Mirach und Almach!"

„Oh, dachte das wäre ein Mädchen..." grummelte Ron.

„So falsch liegst du gar nicht. Das Sternbild ist nach einer Prinzessin in der griechischen Mythologie benannt, die von ihrem Vater an einen Felsen gekettet wurde und einem Seeungeheuer geopfert werden sollte. Aber Perseus hat das Monster getötet und Andromeda befreit. Sie haben daraufhin geheiratet."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ron, äh, ich glaube das ist nur eine Legende", meinte Harry vorsichtig.

Ron versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln, da ihm seine Unwissenheit langsam peinlich wurde. „Hey, habt ihr was zum Frühstücken mit dabei? Hab seit dem Abendessen nichts mehr gegessen!"

„Nein", sagte Harry.

„Zuerst mal müssen wir jemanden finden, der noch lebt, und fragen, wo wir hier sind", sagte Hermione.

„Da drüben, in der Ferne", Harry zeigte in die angegebene Richtung, „gibt's ne Stadt. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob da noch jemand lebt, da sie zerstört ist."

„Na, gehen wir doch hin!" meinte Ron. „Da gibt's nur ein Problem. Ich hab meinen Besen verloren."

„Oh, ich kann meinen auch nirgends finden!" sagte Hermione traurig. „Oder besser gesagt: Ginnys."

„Na, meiner war direkt neben mir, als ich aufgewacht bin. Eure müssen auch in der Nähe sein. Los, suchen wir sie!"

„Harry", fragte Ron zögerlich, „du willst doch nicht allen Ernstes behaupten, dass wir hier zwischen all diesen Leichen noch länger bleiben müssen?"

„Willst du deinen Besen wiederhaben oder nicht?" Hermione drehte sich wütend um und machte sich auf die Suche nach den verbliebenen Besen.

Ron sah Harry mit großen Augen an, Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Mädchen", flüsterte er. Dann machten auch sie sich auf die Suche.

Sobald sie die Besen gefunden hatten, die nicht weit entfernt auf dem Schlachtfeld lagen, stiegen sie in die Lüfte und flogen auf die Stadt zu, die hoffentlich nicht leer war. Ihre von den Teufelsschlingen zerfetzten Hosen und Umhänge flatterten im Wind.

Als sie der Stadt schon ein Stück näher waren, wurden sie auf etwas am Boden aufmerksam, das sich zwischen den Leichen bewegte. 

„Sollen wir landen?" fragte Hermione.

„Ja, sehen wir mal nach, was da unten los ist", meinte Harry, und sie begannen abzutauchen. Schließlich landeten sie und hielten vor Schreck den Atem an. Ein großer, schmutzig-brauner Wolf schnüffelte in den Überresten der Krieger herum und hatte eine blutverschmierte Schnauze, wobei das Blut von ihm selbst oder auch von den Toten kommen hätte können. Und zu allem Überdruss konnte das Tier sprechen.

„Halblinge! Verschwindet von hier!"

„Wir sind keine halben- was auch immer. Wir sind Zauberer!" brauste Ron los.

Dem Wolf sprangen fast die Augäpfel aus den Höhlen und er winselte auf. „Nein! Ich habe nichts getan! Bitte! Lasst mich in Frieden!"

Ron fesselte ihn geschwind mit einem Seil aus seinem Zauberstab. Hermione schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick. „Was? Er hyperventiliert sonst noch!" versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Bitteeee!" jammerte der Wolf. „Warum seid Ihr noch hier? Die Armee ist doch schon vor zwei Tagen abgezogen! Oder ... gehört ihr zu ... IHM?"

Harry übernahm das Wort. „Also, erst einmal gehören wir zu niemandem, und zweitens, kannst du uns sagen, ob in der Stadt dort noch Menschen wohnen?"

„Die Frauen und Kinder sind zurückgeblieben, und ein paar Männer, schätze ich. Gott, seitdem Krieg herrscht, sind die Zeiten immer schlechter geworden. Es gibt kaum noch was zu fressen, und wenn ich in einer Menschensiedlung auftauche, laufen sie alle gleich weg! Ihr habt nicht etwa ..."

„Ach, sei still!" sagte Harry. „Du bist unser Gefangener, also hör auf zu plappern. Erzähl' uns lieber, wer hier gegen wen gekämpft hat."

„Nun, Saurons Armee hat die Stadt angegriffen, Minas Tirith. Aber die Menschen haben Unterstützung bekommen, von einem Menschen, einem Zauberer, einem Zwerg und einem Elben. Sie haben noch andere angeführt, gruselige, geistermäßige Typen, und natürlich die Menschen... Verdammte Krieger! Früher habe noch ICH für Unruhe gestiftet, aber heutzutage kann man schon alles tun, was man will, ohne ein bisschen Spaß zu bekommen! Nicht einmal mehr Kinder fürchten sich vor mir! Dabei bin ich doch der böseste, schrecklichste ..."

„Halt, was sind Elben?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Och, ihr wisst schon, die wunderschönen, alles wissenden, unsterblichen Elben eben, die alles können. Also, als ICH noch jünger war..."

Harry wandte sich an seine Freunde und unterbrach den Wolf wieder. „Und was tun wir jetzt?"

„Ich würde sagen, wir sehen zu, dass wir jemanden finden, mit dem wir reden können, und der auch ein Gesicht hat." Ron musterte den Wolf abschätzig.

„Das ist nicht fair! Ich habe sehr wohl ein Gesicht!" Der Wolf begann wieder zu toben und zetern.

„Halt das Maul!" riefen alle drei laut, und das Tier sah sie nur noch mit einem wütenden Ausdruck auf dem unmenschlichen Gesicht an – soweit man von einem Ausdruck sprechen konnte.

„Fliegen wir zur Stadt!" meinte Hermione. Ron und Harry nickten. „Also los!" Sie bestiegen wieder ihre Besen und brachen auf Richtung Minas Tirith. 

„Hey!" rief der Wolf. „Ihr könnt mich hier doch nicht einfach so zurücklassen! Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Einst, in vergangenen Tagen, war ich noch gefürchtet wegen meiner Grausamkeit! Befreit mich doch! Bindet die Fesseln los! Bitte!"

„Das schaffst du schon irgendwie allein!" sagte Harry über seine Schulter, ehe die drei losflogen und den verzweifelt-wütenden Wolf zurückließen.


	5. Kap 04: Minas Tirith

_A/N:__ Erstmals danke den Reviewern der letzten beiden Kapitel, die da wären:_

_@ blub: Dankeschön! _

_@ black-eyed-april: Lass dich überraschen! Auflösungen gibt's bereits in diesem Kapitel. Zum bösen Wolf: inspiriert hat mich das Märchen Rotkäppchen, bin mir aber selbst noch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich DER böse Wolf ist ..._

@ weihnachtskeks3: Sorry, die Schlümpfe tauchen erst im nächsten bzw. übernächsten _Kapitel auf, sorry. Und nur so nebenbei: in der Schule FFs lesen tu ich auch leidenschaftlich gern! *zwinker*_

_Ich habe euch leider noch etwas mitzuteilen --- Nein, ich höre nicht auf zu schreiben, ich erspar euch nix *ggg* --- Ihr kriegt dieses Kapitel hier nur, weil ich es schon seit einiger Zeit fertig hatte. Ich werde nämlich nur für geraume Zeit nicht updaten, da ich mich momentan viel zu verwirrt zum Weiterschreiben fühle, denn am 5. März 2004 ist der Vater meiner Muse Dani an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben und wir befinden uns beide noch in einem schockartigen Zustand. Bitte versteht das. Danke._

* * *

**_Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Riesenschwammerl_**

**Kapitel 04: Minas Tirith**

* * *

„Bleibt, wo ihr seid, Halblinge!"

Harry, Hermione und Ron hatten das erreicht, was früher wohl einmal ein Tor gewesen sein könnte. Jetzt waren nur mehr ein paar Mauerreste übrig und viele Holzsplitter lagen noch auf dem Boden verteilt. Zum Glück waren die Kadaver der Toten hier weggeräumt. Die drei wurden von zwei Männern in Rüstungen und mit Speeren in den Händen aufgehalten.

„Wir sind Zauberer!" sagte Ron barsch.

„Natürlich, und ich bin Sauron in Person", sagte einer der Soldaten schnippisch. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier?"

„Wir möchten mit jemandem sprechen ... ähm, gibt es hier so etwas wie einen Bürgermeister?" fragte Harry.

„Holman, das sind doch noch Kinder", meinte nun der andere Soldat zu seinem Kollegen. „Lassen wir sie doch rein. Was können sie schon anrichten?"

„Sie können allerhand anstellen", sagte Holman störrisch. „Sieh dir mal ihre zerfetzten Kleider an! Was ist, wenn sie für Sauron arbeiten? Bei dem weiß man doch nie..."

„Ach, Holman, hören Sie", flötete Hermione und warf in einer sehr weiblichen Bewegung ihr Haar über die Schulter. „Wir sind bloß Reisende, wir haben Hunger und wir wollen bestimmt niemandem schaden."

Der Soldat dachte angestrengt nach. Plötzlich kam ein großer, schlanker Mann mit klaren Gesichtszügen und langem, blonden Haar aus der Stadt auf die Soldaten zu. Er humpelte leicht und war auf eine Krücke gestützt.

„Soldaten, wen habt ihr denn hier?" wollte er wissen. 

Holman unterhielt sich kurz und leise mit ihm, und schließlich sah auch der Mann die drei Neuankömmlinge an. „Nun, wenn Sie es mir gestatten, werde ich diese drei hier in meine Obhut nehmen. Ich habe zugestimmt, hier zu bleiben und für Ordnung zu sorgen, so werde ich meine Pflichten erfüllen. Kommt, habt keine Angst." Er bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen.

Der junge Mann führte sie durch die Stadt, wo immer noch Zerstörung und Chaos herrschten. Sie stiegen viele Treppen hinauf, und mit zunehmender Höhe wurden die Schäden auch geringer. Die wenigen Menschen, die hier waren, waren fast ausschließlich Frauen und Kinder, und alle waren fleißig am Wiederaufbau beschäftigt. 

„Nun, habt ihr heute schon gegessen?" fragte er, und Harry kam es vor, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, da kurz zuvor sein Magen zu knurren begonnen hatte.

„Nein", sagte Harry.

„Dann kommt mit, ich werde euch ein ausreichendes Frühstück bringen lassen, und dann könnt ihr mir erzählen, was euch hierher führt."

Sie ließen sich schließlich alle in einem Raum mit etlichen massiven Tischen nieder, ein kleiner Junge brachte nach kurzer Zeit ein kärgliches Frühstück.

„Es tut mir Leid, euch nichts besseres aufwarten zu können, aber die Zeiten sind nicht leicht, unsere Vorräte müssen noch den Winter lang reichen, und wir haben erst Oktober..."

„Oh, das ist verständlich", meinte Hermione altklug. Nach einer kurzen Vorstellung, in der sie herausfanden, dass sie mit dem Elben Imrahil, dem Fürst von Dol Amroth sprachen, begannen sie zu essen und ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, woher sie kamen.

„Und ihr könnt wirklich die Magie beherrschen?" fragte Imrahil schließlich.

„Natürlich!" Ron freute sich. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas demonstrieren?"

Just in diesem Moment ließ der kleine Junge, der das Geschirr wieder abräumte, die Teller fallen und sah aus, als ob er gleich weinen würde, da das ganze Porzellan kaputt war.

„Warte, sei nicht traurig, ich mach das wieder gut", sagte Ron zu dem Kind, schwang seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Reparo!"

Die Teller fügten sich wieder zusammen und stapelten sich fein säuberlich übereinander. Imrahil und der Junge machten große Augen und waren sprachlos.

„Ach, das war eine meiner kleinsten Übungen", sagte Ron, aber er errötete trotzdem ein bisschen.

„Ihr habt sehr große Macht", teilte Imrahil ihnen mit. „Gebraucht sie nicht zu falschen Zwecken, ihr könnt damit sowohl viel Leid verursachen als auch viel Gutes tun."

Harry nickte. „Das wissen wir. Das, was Sie uns gesagt haben ... Wir können hier nicht bleiben. Wir müssen zurück nach Hogwarts." Der Elbenfürst nickte.

„Warte, Harry", sagte Hermione aufgeregt. „Cappie hat uns doch den Hinweis mit Andromeda gegeben. Vielleicht meinte sie, wir sollen in Richtung des Sternbildes gehen."

„Ihr seht Bilder in den Sternen?" fragte Imrahil.

Hermione erklärte ihm, was Sternbilder sind, und er schien es verstanden zu haben. „Wir haben zwar auch in den Sternen gelesen, aber daraus Bilder zu machen ... Und du erkennst das Bild, Andromeda?"

„Ja, ich erkenne es. Aber ... nicht bei Tageslicht." Hermiones Stimme hatte einen etwas traurigen Unterton.

„Nun, dann werden wir eben warten." 

* * *

Als die Sterne endlich aufgegangen waren, konnte Hermione Andromeda nicht finden. Sie konnte nicht einmal den Polarstern ausmachen und war nahe am Verzweifeln.

„Imrahil, wissen Sie mit Sicherheit, ob wir hier auf der Nordhalbkugel sind? Denn wenn nicht, dann ...  weiß ich auch nicht weiter." 

„Es gibt noch Länder im Süden, aber was du genau meinst, weiß ich auch nicht. Es tut mir Leid, trotz meiner 2500 Jahre bin ich ratlos." Imrahils Gesicht war voller Bedauern.

Auch Harry und Ron machten besorgte Gesichter. Wenn selbst Hermione nicht weiterwusste, war die Situation schier aussichtslos.

Harry strich sein neues Gewand glatt, das dem des Elben ähnelte (das alte war ja zerrissen), und fragte: „Habt ihr wirklich keine Ahnung, wo Andromeda ist?"

Doch sie schüttelten nur den Kopf. Harry seufzte. 

„Ich habe eine Idee, wer wissen könnte, wo Andromeda ist!" Imrahil lächelte, doch dann verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht wieder. „Aber er ist jetzt meilenweit entfernt, im Krieg, und ich weiß nicht, ob er noch jemals lebend wiederkehrt. Er ist ebenfalls ein Zauberer, der großartigste, den ich kenne. Er nennt sich Gandalf der Weiße."

„Wir können doch hinfliegen!" meinte Ron. „Besser, als hier nichtstuend herumzusitzen. Wozu haben wir Besen mit?"

„Ihr seid des Wahnsinns! Seid ihr euch der Gefahren des Krieges bewusst? Saurons Häscher könnten jederzeit und überall lauern, und ihr wisst darüber nicht Bescheid! Der Tod ist euch gewiss!"

„Imrahil, beruhigen Sie sich!" sagte Hermione beschwichtigend. „Sind wir nun Zauberer und eine Hexe oder nicht?" Sie grinste. „Glauben Sie mir, wir können auf uns aufpassen. Nicht umsonst ist Harry der Leiter von Dumbledores Armee und auch Ron und ich sind zwei der besten."

Er schien sich wirklich zu beruhigen, doch zuerst wollte er mit dem Sohn des nun toten Statthalters, Faramir, sprechen, um auch seine Einverständnis zu erhalten. Faramir war immer noch verletzt, doch auf dem Wege der Besserung, und hatte keine Einwände, Ron, Hermione und Harry dem Heer des Westens hinterherzuschicken. Nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil noch keine Nachricht von Aragorn eingelangt ist und sie die Jugendlichen in der Stadt entbehren konnten.

Nach einer kurzen Besprechung packten sie ihre Sachen für den morgigen Aufbruch zusammen. Die riesigen Schwerter, die ihnen von Imrahil angeboten wurden, lehnten sie aber dankend ab.

„Imrahil, Dumbledores Armee besteht NUR aus Zauberern, es ist kein einziger Schwertkämpfer darunter!" sagte Ron lachend.

Schlussendlich konnte Imrahil sie überreden, zumindest Dolche mitzunehmen („Falls euch doch etwas Unvorhergesehenes zustößt") und sie gingen schlafen, da sie für die lange Reise, das Heer des Westens einzuholen, und um den Zauberer Gandalf zu treffen, ausgeruht sein mussten.


	6. Kap 05: In Richtung Mordor

**_Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Riesenschwammerl_**

**Kapitel 05: In Richtung Mordor******

==================================================

Harry, Ron und Hermione waren nun schon den zweiten Tag unterwegs. Mit dem ersten Sonnenlicht waren sie von Minas Tirith aufgebrochen und hatten noch am selben Tag Anduin, den Großen Strom, überquert. Danach waren sie bis zum Dunkelwerden nach Norden geflogen, durch das Land Ithilien. Nicht einmal waren sie Menschen begegnet, und auch Orks von Saurons Armee haben sie nicht gesehen.

Am nächsten Morgen ging die Reise weiter, stetig nach Norden, und zu Mittag legten sie an einem größeren Fluss eine Rast ein.

„Das geht ja schneller, als Imrahil gesagt hat. Seht mal her, auf die Karte. Wenn alles gut geht, haben wir morgen schon Mordor erreicht und das Heer des Westens zu aller Wahrscheinlichkeit eingeholt." Ron schaute sie an und wartete auf eine ebenfalls fröhlich gestimmte Antwort. Hermione schien etwas unbehaglich zumute zu sein.

„Ron, hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, was passiert, wenn wir das Heer erreichen und sie mitten im Kampf mit Saurons Schergen sind? Sie könnten nicht nur uns umbringen! Was ist, wenn wir die erschöpften Kämpfer ablenken und die Orks sich das zunutze machen? Und willst du wirklich kämpfen?"

„Hermione", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. „Das ist nicht unser erster Kampf auf Leben und Tod, und das weißt du auch. Wir müssen mit diesem Zauberer namens Gandalf sprechen, und das weißt du auch. Oh, und falls wir wirklich die Leute in einem Kampf vorfinden, haben wir immer noch das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass Gandalf im Krieg getötet wird, ehe wir mit ihm gesprochen haben!"

„Schon gut, schon gut, hast ja Recht", grummelte Hermione.

Am Abend beschlossen sie, ihre zwei kleinen Zelte wieder aufzubauen und bald schlafen zu gehen, da sie von der anstrengenden Reise sehr müde waren. Als sie vor einem Lagerfeuer saßen und dem Prasseln der Flammen lauschten, bemerkte Harry etwas.

„Hey, hört ihr das auch?" fragte er.

„Was denn?" murmelte Hermione, die ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das ist, aber es hört sich an, als würde sich jemand unterhalten", meinte Harry.

„Sollten wir noch einmal die Gegend überfliegen, um zu sehen, ob auch wirklich niemand hier ist?" Ron schien besorgt.

„Fliegt ihr nur, ich bleibe hier. Ich bin schon viel zu viel geflogen. Ihr wisst doch, dass ich in der Luft nicht in meinem Element bin." Hermione gähnte herzhaft.

„Ja, wissen wir, Hermione", sagte Harry. „Ich verspreche dir, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, kaufe ich dir jedes Buch, das du nur willst."

Hermione lächelte matt, und Harry und Ron holten noch einmal ihre Besen hervor und überflogen das Gebiet.

Als die beiden Jungs von ihrer ereignislos verlaufenen Erkundungstour wieder zurück kamen und das Tageslicht bereits auf ein Minimum reduziert war, blieben sie erst einmal geschockt stehen.

Hermione lag bewusstlos vor dem Feuer. Doch sie war nicht allein. Direkt neben ihr befanden sich zwei kleine, blaue ... Tiere.

Weder Harry noch Ron wusste, was sich da an Hermione angeschlichen hatte, aber sicherheitshalber zielte Harry genau in Richtung der kleinen Wesen und betäubte sie mit „Stupefy!"

Schnell rannten Harry und Ron zu Hermione. Ron prüfte erst einmal, ob sie auch noch atmete, ehe er sie zu schütteln begann. „Hermione! Bitte wach auf! Wir wollten doch nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt!"

Schließlich öffnete sie ihre Augen. „Ron? Was ist denn los? Bitte lass mich schlafen!"

„Gott sei Dank, du lebst!" Ron umarmte sie kurz, ehe Hermione ihn von sich schob.

„Was? Natürlich lebe ich! Was ist denn passiert?" Sie sah nun zu Harry hinüber, der inzwischen die zwei blauen Tierchen vom Boden aufgehoben und zu ihnen getragen hatte. „Was sind denn das für Kreaturen?"

„Sie waren kurz davor, dir etwas anzutun, weil du so friedlich dagelegen bist!" behauptete Ron. „Wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wären, dann hätten sie dir sicherlich schon etwas angetan!"

Hermione aber musterte eingehend die zwei Gestalten im Licht des Lagerfeuers. „Habt ihr so etwas schon jemals gesehen?"

Die Jungs schüttelten den Kopf. „Was machen wir mit ihnen?" fragten sie ihre Freundin.

Harry überlegte weiter. „Was ist, wenn wir einen von ihnen aufwecken? Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass sie gefährlich sind?"

„Machen wir doch die Probe aufs Exempel", schlug Hermione vor, wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und ließ mit „Enervate" den kleineren von ihnen erwachen.

Das kleine blaue Wesen mit der kleinen, schwarzen Brille, der Knollennase und der weißen Zipfelmütze und Strampelhose setzte sich erst einmal aufrecht hin und begann wie am Spieß zu schreien.

„Ahh! Tut mir nichts! Ich habe euch auch nichts getan!"

„Schon gut, beruhige dich", sagte Hermione. „Wir werden dir nichts tun."

„Versprichst du's?" fragte er ängstlich.

„Ja, ich verspreche es, wenn du mir versprichst, uns einige Fragen zu beantworten." Wenn Hermione zu handeln anfing, bekam sie normalerweise alles, was sie wollte (was ihr auch einen Vorteil gegenüber Lehrern einbrachte).

„Nur, wenn du meinen Freund aufweckst!" Der kleine Kerl begann, frech zu werden.

Hermione seufzte. „Ich wecke ihn auf, sobald du uns alles gesagt hast, was wir wissen wollen."

„Schön." Er verschränkte die winzigen Arme vor der Brust.

„Also", begann Hermione, „zu allererst: Was bist du?"

==================================================

**_A/N:_**_ Erst einmal, sorry für diesen Cliffhanger, aber der musste sein. Und, ach ja, I'm back again! Das soll heißen, ihr seid mich noch nicht los *ggg* und werdet es vermutlich auch länger noch nicht sein, da meine Musen gerade auf Hochtouren laufen! Und bevor ich's vergesse, da links unten, in der Ecke, gibt's einen kleinen lila Button, der immer Hunger hat! Bitte kurz mal draufdrücken und was hinschreiben!_

_Hasta!_


	7. Kap 06: Das kleine und das große Heer

**_A/N:_**_ Uuuuuuuuuund weiter geht's, haha, sorry, bin jetzt total durchgeknallt wegen dieser kleinen Tatsache, dass heute Montag ist und ich nicht in der Schule sitze, sondern meine OSTERFERIEN genieße!!! *freu*_

_Und weil ich grad so happy bin, hab ich was für euch zum Lesen. Enjoy!_

==================================================

**_Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Riesenschwammerl_**

**Kapitel 06: Das kleine und das große Heer******

==================================================

„Was bist du?"

Der kleine Blaue schnaufte verächtlich. „Wollt ihr allen Ernstes behaupten, ihr habt noch nie etwas von _SCHLÜMPFEN_ gehört?"

Harry, Ron und Hermione sahen sich verwundert an. Keiner hatte je von diesen Lebewesen gehört.

„Nö", sagte Ron, „noch nie so jemanden wie dich getroffen. Geschweige denn etwas über deine Art gehört."

„Pah!" Der kleine schien wütend zu sein. „Jedenfalls, ich bin Schlaubi, und das", er zeigte auf seinen versteinerten Kameraden, „das ist Handy."

Hermione wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen und stellte sich und Harry und Ron vor, ehe sie ihn wieder etwas fragte. „Hast du schon von Aragorn gehört?"

Schlaubi schüttelte den kleinen, blauen Kopf. 

„Oder kennst du das Land Gondor?" Er kannte es nicht. „Kennst du Mordor? Sauron?"

Diesmal schien sie das richtige Thema angeschnitten zu haben. „Ja! Kurz bevor Gargamel weggegangen ist, hat er ständig von Sauron und Mordor gesprochen. Als wir ihm zum letzten Mal entkommen sind, begann er zu toben. Aber nicht, weil er uns irgendwann kriegen würde, nein. Er packte seine Sachen und schrie: ‚Wenn ich erst Sauron zum Ring verholfen habe, wird er mir helfen, euch ein für alle Mal zu kriegen!' Also, ich sage ja immer, dass er sich noch eines Tages selbst umbringen wird, aber hört jemand auf mich? Nein! Sogar Papa Schlumpf sagt-"

„Was? Stop! Wer ist denn nun wieder Papa Schlumpf? Und was weißt du über den Ring?" Harry und Ron hörten Hermiones Fragerei still zu.

Schlaubi war gerade mitten im Erklären, was sein Volk über den Ring der Macht wusste und erzählte ihnen von Gargamel und Papa Schlumpf, der Schlumpfbeerenernte und dem Schlumpfendorf, als plötzlich ein riesiges, fein geknüpftes Netz über sie alle fiel. Harry, Ron und Hermione schrieen verärgert auf, als sie danach von vielen blauen kleinen Wesen angesprungen wurden – die Schlümpfe waren gekommen, um Schlaubi und Handy aus den Händen der Menschen zu retten.

„Hört auf", rief Schlaubi, „Papa Schlumpf! Sie wollen uns nichts tun! Oder zumindest haben sie das bis jetzt noch nicht getan. – Au! Wer schießt denn hier mit Steinen herum?" 

Nach einer kurzen Rangelei hatte Schlaubi es geschafft, die Schlümpfe zur Ordnung zu bringen und Hermione hatte Handy aufgeweckt. Die Schlümpfe wurden auf den neuesten Stand gebracht und Hermione erklärte den Grund für ihr Hiersein. 

„Ich möchte euch danken", sagte Papa Schlumpf, „dass ihr meinen kleinen Schlümpfen nichts getan habt." Er zeigte auf Schlaubi und Handy. „Aber als sie nach dem Anbruch der Dunkelheit noch nicht im Dorf waren, wussten wir, dass ihnen etwas zugestoßen sein muss. Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass sie auf euch getroffen sind."

„Ach, schon gut", sagte Harry. Sie alle waren entzückt von den kleinen, blauen Geschöpfen.

Papa Schlumpf dachte kurz nach, dann fragte er die Menschen: „Ihr habt erzählt, dass ihr mit diesem Gandalf gegen Sauron kämpft, damit ihr wieder in eure Welt zurückkommt. Heißt das, wenn ihr die Schlacht verliert, dass unser Land dann von Sauron beherrscht wird?"

Hermione nickte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Das alles hier würde vernichtet werden."

Er nickte, ehe er sich zu den Schlümpfen umdrehte. „Meine lieben, kleinen Schlümpfe, ihr habt gehört, was passiert, wenn Sauron den Krieg gewinnt. Er wird unsere Heimat zerstören. Deshalb frage ich euch: Wollt ihr, dass er den Krieg gewinnt?"

Einstimmig riefen alle Schlümfpe: „Nein, Papa Schlumpf!"

Er fragte weiter. „Wollt ihr etwas tun, damit Sauron den Krieg verliert?"

„JA, Papa Schlumpf!"

„Wollt ihr die Menschen unterstützen, damit unser Dorf bestehen bleiben kann?"

„JA, PAPA SCHLUMPF!"

Tumult war unter den Schlümpfen ausgebrochen, und Hermione realisierte erst jetzt, was Papa Schlumpf vor hatte. 

„Halt, willst du deine Schlümpfe wirklich in den Krieg führen? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Sei mir nicht böse, Papa Schlumpf, aber was könnt ihr denn schon ausrichten?"

„Nun, Hermione, wir sind klein, wir sind schnell und wendig, eben ideal, um die Orks abzulenken. Ich habe volles Vertrauen in meine Schlümpfe. Sie können auf sich aufpassen. Sie werden euch im Krieg nützlich sein!"

„JA!!!" riefen alle Schlümpfe. 

„Ihr könnt nicht-" begann Hermione wieder.

„Nein, Hermione", sagte Papa Schlumpf beschwichtigend. „Wir werden euch unterstützen, und es ist eines jeden freie Entscheidung, mitzugehen oder zu Hause zu bleiben. Ich zwinge niemanden dazu. Ich bitte euch nur, uns morgen mitzunehmen, wenn ihr weiterzieht."

Hermione überlegte. „Komm schon, Hermione", sagte Ron. „Sie wollen uns freiwillig helfen."

„Na schön", gab sie widerwillig nach. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung." Sie wandte sich an alle Schlümpfe. „Ihr werdet euch nicht unnötig in Gefahr begeben."

„Ja, Hermione", sagten alle Schlümpfe einstimmig.

* * *

Zeitig am nächsten Morgen trafen die Schlümpfe vollzählig und mit kleinen Reisebündeln bepackt vor den Zelten der Hogwartsschüler. Als sie endlich aufbrechen wollten, ergab sich ein Problem: Schlümpfe zu Fuß waren nicht besonders schnell unterwegs.

Nach einigem Grübeln kam Hermione eine Idee. „Was ist, wenn wir einfach ein Zelt zwischen zwei Besen spannen und wir die Schlümpfe darauf transportieren?"

„Nein, das wird nicht funktionieren", sagte Papa Schlumpf. „Was ist, wenn einer der Schlümpfe hinausfällt?"

„Stimmt", gab Hermione zu. 

„Und was ist", begann Harry, „wenn wir sie alle mit Mobiliarmus hinter uns herschweben lassen?"

„Das könnte funktionieren!" sagten Ron und Hermione.

Und kurze Zeit später sah man drei Teenager auf Besen und hundert kleine, blaue Schlümpfe über den Wald von Ithilien fliegen.

* * *

Die Weiterreise verlief eigentlich ganz angenehm, außer dass Harry durch das permanente Gequatsche der Schlümpfe im Hintergrund bald Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Noch am Vormittag wich der Wald Ithiliens einer tundraartigen Ebene, und aufgrund der Schlümpfe mussten sie mehr Pausen einlegen als geplant. Außerdem mussten sie ihre Augen immer und überall offen halten, damit auch keiner der blauen Kerlchen verloren ging oder etwa vergessen wurde.

Endlich, am frühen Nachmittag, sahen sie Menschen in weiter Ferne. Viele Menschen. Krieger. Aber menschliche Krieger. Das Heer des Westens.

Die kleine, blaue Armee näherte sich ihnen unter der Führung von Harry, Ron und Hermione, sie kamen ihnen immer näher. Und schließlich hatten auch die letzten reitenden Soldaten sie bemerkt.

Noch ehe sie ganz an das furchteinflößende Heer des Westens herangekommen waren, hatte sich in ihrer Mitte ein Durchgang gebildet, und drei Pferde kamen auf sie zu.

In der Mitte ritt ein königsgleicher Mann mit kurzem Bart und einer Ausstrahlung, die der Dumbledores glich. Neben ihm ein alter Mann mit langem weißen Haar und Bart, der einen Spitzhut trug, wie Zauberer in der heutigen Zeit. Und auf dem dritten Pferd saßen zwei Männer, ein Elb mit wachsamen blauen Augen und ein rotbärtiger Zwerg, der unter seiner Rüstung beinahe hilflos wirkte.

Die drei Teenager stiegen ab und ließen die Schlümpfe zu Boden gleiten. Doch das Folgende hätten sie nicht erwartet: Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie von Rittern umzingelt, und nicht grad wenige Speere waren auf sie gerichtet.

==================================================

**_A/N 2:_**_ Hach, ein Cliffy. Tut Leid. Nächstes Chap gibt's bald. _

**_A/N 3:_**_ Danke an alle, die meine letzten beiden Kapitel reviewt haben (nein, hab euch natürlich nicht vergessen!!!): weihnachtskeks3 und black-eyed-april. Love ya!!!_


	8. Kap 07: Gandalf

**_A/N:_**_ So, bevor ich hier lang rumquassle gibt's gleich mal das neue Chap:_

==================================================

**_Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Riesenschwammerl_**

**Kapitel 07: Gandalf******

==================================================

Sie waren umzingelt!

Und dabei waren sie doch auf derselben Seite! Harry schluckte. Im Hintergrund drängten sich die Schlümpfe eng aneinander. Da schrie Papa Schlumpf: „Zeigt ihnen, was ihr könnt, meine kleinen Schlümpfe!!!"

Damit brach das Chaos aus. In kleinen Grüppchen stürmten sie auf die vordersten Reiter los, schrieen aus Leibeskräften und kitzelten die Soldaten oder zogen sie an den Haaren oder den Bärten. Die Pferde tänzelten nervös, die ersten fielen von ihrem Reittier. Ron, Hermione und Harry klappten die Unterkiefer herunter, während sie dem Chaos zusahen.

Schließlich löste sich der Elb aus seiner Starre, sprang vom Pferd, zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide, stürmte auf Hermione zu, packte sie und hielt ihr das Schwert an die Kehle. Für all das hatte er weniger als drei Sekunden gebraucht. 

„Das tut mir sehr Leid", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Dann erhob er seine Stimme. „Hört auf oder es gibt eine Tote!"

Aber die Schlümpfe hörten erst, als auch Papa Schlumpf rief: „Halt, meine kleinen Schlümpfe!" Sie hielten alle mitten in der Bewegung inne und die Soldaten konnten endlich kurz aufatmen.

Der königsgleiche Mann stieg ebenfalls vom Pferd und stellte sich mit verärgertem Gesicht vor Ron und Harry. „Ihr beiden, ihr seid doch noch fast Kinder! Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht, hierher zu kommen? Wir haben Krieg! Und warum habt ihr die junge Frau mitgebracht? Wie habt ihr uns eingeholt? Gehört ihr zu Sauron? Und was sind das für Gestalten?" Er deutete auf die Schlümpfe.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass sie so eigensinnig sind", sagte Harry und zeigte dabei auf die blauen Schlümpfe. „Aber bitte, tut Hermione nichts!"

Hermione zitterte etwas unter dem festen Griff des Elben, und die Klinge an ihrem Hals machte die Situation auch nicht gerade einfacher. „Legolas, lass sie los", befahl der Mann. Der Elb ließ von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zurück, jedoch ohne das Schwert wegzustecken.

„Nennt uns eure Namen und woher ihr kommt!" sagte Legolas.

„Oh, natürlich. Ich bin Harry Potter, und das sind Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger. Wir sind vor zwei Tagen hierher aufgebrochen, aus Minas Tirith."

„Zwei Tage!" rief der Zwerg, der nun allein auf dem Pferd saß. „Das ist unmöglich."

„Nein, es ist möglich", sagte Ron und zeigte seinen Besen in die Runde. „Besen sind schneller als jedes Pferd." Da der Großteil skeptisch dreinschaute, flog Ron einen kleinen Kreis über den Köpfen der Soldaten. Dem Kampfzwerg fehlten die Worte.

„Wir gehören nicht zu Saurons Handlangern", erklärte Harry unterdessen. „Wir kommen ursprünglich aus Hogwarts, und in Minas Tirith hat man uns gesagt, Gandalf der Weiße könnte uns weiterhelfen. Die Schlümpfe sind freiwillig hier, sie wollen gegen Sauron kämpfen. Und wir drei sind auch ziemlich gute Duellanten."

„Ich, König Elessar, heiße euch willkommen." Der Mann streckte Harry die Hand hin, der sie verwundert schüttelte.

* * *

Das kleine Heer hatte sich dem großen Heer des Westens angeschlossen. Die Schlümpfe erhielten die Erlaubnis, auf den Pferden der Soldaten mitzureiten, und während sie nach Mordor ritten, flogen Harry, Ron und Hermione ganz an der Spitze mit. Sie erzählten König Elessar, Gandalf dem Weißen, dem Elben Legolas und dem Zwerg Gimli ihre Geschichte, und als der Name Andromeda fiel, wurde Gandalf hellhörig.

„Andromeda!" rief er aus.

„Was?" sagte Hermione. „Sie wissen, wo sie ist?"

„Ja", brummte der Zauberer. „Und ihr findet sie ganz sicher nicht am Himmel."

„Also doch eine Frau", sagte Ron und klang dabei sehr selbstzufrieden. „Was ist denn mit ihr?"

Gandalf kannte sie von früher, er hatte sie vor Sauron beschützt, woraufhin sie eine Weile zusammen gewesen waren. Als er dann mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, um auf Reisen zu gehen, war sie am Boden zerstört gewesen. Als sie sich das nächste Mal trafen, etwa 20 Jahre später, offenbarte sie ihm, dass ihre gemeinsame Tochter das Land verlassen hatte.

„Was?" rief Gimli aus. „DU hast eine TOCHTER?!?"

„Wie gesagt", begann Gandalf, „ich habe erst von ihr erfahren, als sie Mittelerde bereits verlassen hatte. Ich habe sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Und warum hast du uns nie etwas gesagt?" hakte der Zwerg weiter nach.

„Weil das meine Privatsache ist," gab Gandalf giftig zurück. „Jetzt wisst ihr's, jetzt könnt ihr mich wieder in Frieden lassen."

„Wolltest du sie nie kennenlernen?" Der Zwerg ließ nicht locker.

Harry bemerkte, dass der Zauberer peinlich berührt war, und unterbrach den Zwerg. „Wissen Sie, wo wir Andromeda finden können?" Dass Cappie Andromedas Enkelin war, ließ er vorerst lieber unerwähnt.

„Nein", sagte er mit leisem Bedauern in der Stimme. 

* * *

Inzwischen hatten sich Hermione, Ron und Harry mit König Elessar, Gimli, Legolas und Gandalf weiter beratschlagt. Dazu hatten sie ein Zelt aufgebaut und den Soldaten und Pferden eine Pause gegönnt. Hermione hatte stellvertretend für Harry und Ron den anderen nochmals ihre Situation erklärt.

„Also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe", meinte Legolas mit gerunzelter Stirn, „dann wollt ihr diese Frau finden, damit sie euch wieder zurückhilft, nach ..."

„Hogwarts", sagte Hermione und nickte. „Ja, wir MÜSSEN sie einfach finden. Hier gehören wir nicht hin."

„Aber", spannte Legolas den Faden weiter, „ihr habt doch keine Ahnung, wo ihr nach Andromeda suchen sollt! Geschweige denn, welcher Art sie angehört! Sie könnte eine Elbin sein, oder eine Zwergin oder eine Hobbitfrau, genauso gut wie ein Mensch! Und was ist, wenn sie im Krieg gestorben ist? Unzählige Leute wurden getötet. Und könnt ihr euch vorstellen WIE GROSS Mittelerde ist?"

„Will ja nicht pessimistisch erscheinen", sagte Gimli grimmig, „aber seid ihr euch sicher, dass sie sich in Mittelerde befindet? Weil ... so hart es für euch klingen wird ... die Welt geht darüber noch hinaus. Auch hinter dem Ozean gibt es Land." Er tat so, als müsse er das kleinen Kindern erklären, aber währenddessen schüttelte es ihn, denn Zwerge fürchteten sich vor allem, das nicht sicher auf dem Festland war.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass wir hier zaubern können", sagte Ron leise, da das eigentlich nur für Harrys Ohren bestimmt gewesen war.

Plötzlich schrie Hermione auf, die still vor sich hingegrübelt hatte. „Magie! Oh, danke, Ron, ich könnte dich küssen!"

Ron verzog das Gesicht, doch sie tat es nicht, sondern grinste ihn nur an. Auch Harry musste lachen.

„Harry, hast du den Kompass noch, mit dem wir das Riesenschwammerl gefunden haben?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ja", sagte er und holte ihn aus seiner Hosentasche heraus. Die Kompassnadel drehte sich merkwürdigerweise im Kreis. (A/N: Logo, wenn kein Riesenschwammerl in der Nähe ist...)

„Gandalf, du kannst dich doch sicher noch an Andromeda erinnern, nicht wahr?" fragte Hermione. Er nickte. „Dann werde ich den Kompasszauber mit deiner Hilfe erneuern, sodass er sich auf Andromeda einstellt. Wir folgen dann einfach der Kompassnadel!"

Auch Harry und Ron schienen begeistert, also hatten auch Gandalf und König Elessar nichts einzuwenden. Nach einer kurzen Vorbereitung führte Hermione den Zauber mit Gandalfs Hilfe aus, und als sie den Kompass in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand hielt und sich die Nadel plötzlich zu fixieren begann, jubelten die Teenager auf.

„Ja, es funktioniert!" rief Ron lachend, der aber schnell damit wieder aufhörte, als er König Elessars ernstes Gesicht sah. „Was ist denn?" fragte er.

„Habt ihr schon bemerkt, wohin die Nadel zeigt? Sei weist in den Südosten. Direkt nach Mordor."

Harry schluckte. „Dann ... dann fliegen wir eben nach Mordor. Wir werden Andromeda finden." 

Für einige endlos lange Sekunden herrschte totale Stille. Gandalf strich sich den Bart entlang, Gimli und Legolas tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. **(A/N:** Keine homoerotischen, was denkt ihr bloß schon wieder?!)

„Ihr ... ihr wollt also nach Mordor." Gimli sprach dies wie einen Vorwurf aus. „Habt ihr schon einmal gedacht, dass ihr beiden noch nicht einmal erwachsene Männer seid? Ihr habt, so viel ich weiß, keine Erfahrung im Schwertkampf."

„Nun, ähm", Harry suchte nach Worten. „Wie gesagt, wir können zaubern. Und zwar sehr effektiv. Meint ihr, Fürst Imrahil hätte uns hierher geschickt, wenn er sich dessen nicht sicher gewesen wäre?"

„Schon gut", brummte der Kampfzwerg.

„Wir werden am besten die Besen nehmen", meinte Hermione. „Damit sind wir zu schnell, um uns über Verfolger Gedanken zu machen."

„Nein", nun erhob auch König Elessar sein Wort, „die junge Dame bleibt hier. Ich kann das unmöglich verantworten, sie nach Mordor gehen zu lassen!"

„Hey!" brauste sie auf. „Sie sind weder mein Vater noch irgend eine Art von Vorgesetzter. Also kann ich tun und lassen was ich will. Ich war schließlich nicht umsonst Gründungsmitglied der DA ... ähm, Dumbledores Armee."

Sie alle waren sprachlos, denn bis jetzt hatte sich noch niemand gegen den König aufgelehnt. Aber König Elessar lächelte. „Schön, dann erteile ich euch dreien die Erlaubnis, Andromeda zu suchen und sie nach Minas Tirith zu bringen. Und ich muss euch um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten: Sucht die beiden Hobbits Frodo und Sam."

==================================================

**_A/N 1:_**_ Wer sich vielleicht schon gewundert hat, wer König Elessar ist, und immer noch nicht dahintergekommen ist: König Elessar ist Aragorn. Mir persönlich gefällt Elessar besser. (Genauso wie mir Hermines englische Form besser gefällt: Hermione.) _

**_A/N2:_**_ Hey black-eyed-april, tut mir Leid dass ich deine Frage unbeantwortet gelassen habe. Also, die Schlümpfe wohnen natürlich im Schlumpfenland, und das liegt halt rein zufällig in Ithilien ... _


	9. Kap 08: Im Wachturm

**_AN:_**_ Oh mein Gott, das letzte Update war ja schon wieder MONATE her... Sorry, tut mir Leid für alle, die kurze Chappies lieben, aber ab jetzt werden sie etwas länger ... und meiner Meinung nach auch interessanter. Und wenn ihr brav reviewt, hau ich vielleicht am Dienstag schon das nächste Kapitel nach... Danke für die Reviews von weihnachtskeks3 und black-eyed-april._

_Zu einigen Fragen, die mir gestellt wurden dabei besonders black-eyed-april anguck: Das Schlumpfenland liegt mitten in Ithilien, also in Mittelerde, und Gargamel ist auf Saurons Seite wegen ... huch, nö, ich werd jetzt ganz sicher nicht spoilern. Und Schlümpfe sind auch sicher kleiner als Hobbits, nur frag mich bitte nicht wie klein..._

_Und jetzt: Enjoy!_

==================================================

Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Riesenschwammerl

Kapitel 08: Im Wachturm

==================================================

Das riesige Heer bewegte sich weiter in Richtung Mordor, wo das Land bald noch verlassener aussah als zuvor schon und sich eine unheimliche Kälte auszubreiten begann. Bald konnte man vor sich das Schwarze Tor ausmachen, den Eingang nach Mordor, von zwei Türmen flankiert.

Harry brach auf, noch bevor die große Schlacht begonnen hatte. Jedoch war es zu riskant, wenn drei Gestalten auf Besen durch Mordor flogen. Da nur eine Person auf einem Besen unter den Tarnumhang passte, beschlossen Ron und Hermione, dass Harry sie schrumpfen sollte und sie in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes transportierte, da er bei weitem der bessere Flieger war. 

„Viel Glück, Harry Potter!" rief Papa Schlumpf hinterher. Er hatte seine Schlümpfe bereits positioniert, und alle warteten ängstlich.

„Danke, wir werden es schon schaffen. Euch auch alles Gute." Damit zog er seinen Tarnumhang über und flog auf das Schwarze Tor zu.

Harry schluckte, als er hinter dem Schwarzen Tor die Armeen der Orks sah. Zum Glück war er ziemlich hoch und konnte keine zu exakten Details ausmachen. Er flog entlang der Mauer über dem Tor und bemerkte, dass in dem einen Turm keine Wachen zurückgeblieben waren.

„Hey, Ron, Hermione, was meint ihr? Soll ich kurz mal in dem verlassenen Wachturm landen? Nur mal um zu sehen, wie's da drinnen aussieht..."

„Also, Harry, ich weiß nicht..." sagte Hermione mit piepsiger Stimme aus seiner Brusttasche. Sie war etwa so groß wie ein Schlumpf. **(A/N:** Wie groß ist ein Schlumpf, bezogen auf das metrische Maßsystem???)

„Okay, dann tu ich's." Harry grinste. So uneingeschränkte Macht zu haben war neu für ihn. Er hörte Rons Piepsstimme kichern. Hermione grummelte etwas, das sich stark nach für sie untypischen Schimpfwörtern anhörte.

„Wow, Hermione, du hast eine sehr bunte Ausdrucksweise", meinte Ron, fast schon anerkennend.

„Argh!" brüllte Hermione. „Soll ich mich das nächste Mal damit an dich wenden?" 

„Nein, sorry ..." Ron murmelte noch etwas, aber er konnte nichts mehr verstehen, da er zur Landung ansetzte und ihm der Wind um die Ohren rauschte.

Er landete in einem der Räume auf der höchsten Ebene des Wachturms und sah sich um. Der Raum war leer bis auf einige Haufen alten Strohs und einigen zerfetzten Kleidungsstücken. In der Mitte befand sich ein Loch, das ins untere Stockwerk führte, jedoch war keine Leiter angelehnt. Zum Springen war der Boden zu weit entfernt.

„Verdammt", sagte Harry leise. „Alles umsonst... Oh, wollt ihr auch etwas sehen?" 

„Können wir, Harry", flüsterte Ron. „Wir können schließlich auch durch den Tarnumhang sehen."

„Oh, klar..." Er wurde leise, als er im unteren Stockwerk tapsende Schritte von zwei Personen – oder in diesem Falle: Orks – hörte. Sie unterhielten sich heftigst über die neue Hausschuhverordnung.

„Warum musste er DAS einführen? Das geht mir extrem gegen den Strich!" regte sich der erste Ork auf.

„Hast mal ausnahmsweise Recht, Eykol", sagte der größere der beiden. „Das ist gegen meine Würde als Ork, gegen meinen Stolz."

„Seit wann hast du denn so was?" kicherte Eykol.

Da fing auch der andere brüllend zu lachen an. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wechselte er abrupt das Thema. „Hey, was sagst du zur Verordnung der Trennung der Abfälle? Das ist ja verrückt! Was soll das denn bringen, wo sowieso keiner in diesem Haus den Unterschied zwischen Restmüll und Problemstoffen kennt! Weiß nicht mehr, was mit Sauron los ist. Muss schon verrückt werden vor Sehnsucht nach dem Ring der Macht."

„Was?" sagte Eykol. „Seit wann bist du gegen Saurons Entscheidungen? Du hast gefälligst zu akzeptieren, was der Oberboss sagt!" Mit diesen Worten knallte der kleinere dem anderen die Faust in die Magengegend – auf die gepanzerte Brustplatte. Eykol schrie vor Schmerz auf.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, da er alles durch das Loch im Boden beobachtete. Hermione und Ron schien es nicht viel besser zu gehen. Nur einer brach wirklich in Lachen aus.

Der Schlumpf Schlaubi hatte sich in den Ästen von Harrys Feuerblitz versteckt und prustete vor Lachen los. Daraufhin kamen auch die Köpfe von Torti-Schlumpf und Schlumpfinchen zum Vorschein, die Schlaubi brutal wieder zurück in die Zweige rissen. Doch zu spät – Harry hatte sie bemerkt.

„Verdammt, was macht ihr hier?" flüsterte er ihnen zu. 

„Wir wollten ein Abenteuer erleben!" rief Schlumpfinchen.

„Psst!" machte Harry. „Seid leise, es geht hier um Leben und Tod! Und warum habt ihr uns nicht Bescheid gesagt? Warum musstet ihr das heimlich tun?"

„Harry!" Er wurde von Ron unterbrochen. „Die Orks! Sie haben uns gehört! Sie kommen hoch!"

Und schon erschien das Ende einer Leiter in der Öffnung und ein hässlicher Orkschädel kam zum Vorschein. „Da ist nichts!"

„Klettere rauf, Eykol! Ich sehe selber nach! Da muss etwas sein! Ich hab doch etwas gehört!"

Eykol schwang sich hoch und machte Platz für den anderen Ork, und nun wurde Harry klar, warum sie sich zuvor über die Hausschuhverordnung so beschwert hatten – sie trugen beide rosa Plüschpantoffeln. 

„Ha! Hab's doch gewusst! Was ist das?" Eykol schritt auf Harry zu. Er hatte den Besen entdeckt. Harry hatte ihn nicht mehr unter dem Tarnumhang.

„Hermione! Ron! Was soll ich machen?" fragte Harry in Panik. Die Orks blieben erstaunt stehen – es passiert ja nicht jeden Tag, dass man eine körperlose Stimme zu hören bekommt.

„Hol ihn unter den Umhang!" rief Hermione mit ihrer Piepsestimme. „Sonst nehmen sie ihn vielleicht noch mit!" Schnell griff Harry nach seinem Feuerblitz und zog ihn unter den Tarnumhang.

Den Orks fielen nun buchstäblich die Augen aus den Höhlen, als sie sahen, wie der Besen ein Stück in die Luft flog und dann verschwand. Aber so dumm sie auch waren, sie wussten doch, dass der Besen noch in der Nähe sein musste, also schlug Eykol da zu, wo der Besen noch Sekunden zuvor gewesen war – und er traf auch, nämlich Harrys Schienbein.

Harry stolperte rückwärts und verlor dabei seinen Tarnumhang. Die Orks machten noch größere Augen – wenn das überhaupt möglich war. 

„Halblinge!" schrieen die Orks auf.

„Nein, verdammt, wie oft noch, ich bin ein ZAUBERER!" presste Harry hervor. 

Aber die Orks erholten sich schnell von ihrem Schrecken. In ihren rosa Kuschelpantoffeln rasten sie auf Harry zu, der immer noch sein Schienbein umklammert hielt.

„Furunculus!" „Tarantallegra!" Ron und Hermione waren zwar klein, aber trotzdem nicht so unaufmerksam wie Harry. Was sie aber nicht bedachten, war, dass sie geschrumpft waren. Beide Flüche hatten nicht die erhoffte Wirkung. Auf der Nase des einen wuchsen kleine Tentakel, was aber nicht weiters auffiel, und der kleine Finger des anderen begann seltsam zu zucken. 

„Hey, danke Leute, aber ich weiß nicht, ob die beiden überhaupt etwas mitbekommen haben..." Harry kam langsam wieder auf die Füße.

„Quatsch nicht rum, verfluche sie!" schrie Hermione entsetzt, als die Orks weiter auf sie zukamen.

„Petrificus Totalus!" Harry hatte nun endlich seinen Zauberstab bereit und der kleinere Ork fiel wegen der Ganzkörperklammer zu Boden – diesmal effektiv. Der größere Ork setzte zum Faustschlag gegen Harrys Gesicht an.

Harry duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, was aber eigentlich gar nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, da die drei Schlümpfe bereits den Besenstiel gepackt hatten und dem Ork „ein Bein gestellt" haben. Er knallte mit dem Gesicht gegen den Boden und ein hässliches Knacken ertönte – wahrscheinlich seine Nase.

Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf, aber Harry war schneller. Er legte die Beinklammer auf den Ork. Dieser konnte sich nun nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegen. „So, jetzt weißt du, warum euer Oberboss wollte, dass ihr Pantoffeln tragt: Damit ihr mit dem Gesicht nicht in den Dreck knallt. Lasst euch das eine Lehre sein." Schließlich legte er auch noch den Ganzkörperfluch auf ihn.

Von weiter unten konnte man bereits das Getrappel und die rüden Stimmen weiterer Orks hören, also schnappte Harry schnell die Schlümpfe und packte sie in seine andere Hemdtasche, bestieg den Besen und hob ab, weiter hinein nach Mordor.

Harry war noch lange über das bereitstehende Heer der Orks und Uruk-Hais und anderen bösartigen Kreaturen hinweggeflogen, vorsichtshalber in sicherer Höhe. Im Stillen wünschte er dem Heer des Westens alles Gute, hatte aber nur wenig Hoffnung. 

Er legte die erste Pause ein, als die Dämmerung einsetzte über Mordor. Die Landschaft war bereits vorher trostlos gewesen, verdorrtes Gras wuchs auf dem kargen Boden, hin und wieder sah man einen verkrüppelten Baum. Und der Gestank über dem ganzen Land war unerträglich. Aber jetzt wurde es wirklich gruselig, da die Schatten in Zwielicht übergingen.

Als erstes zauberte er Hermione und Ron wieder in ihre normale Größe zurück, dann nahm Harry sich die drei Ausreißer-Schlümpfe vor.

„Sagt mal, seid ihr denn des Wahnsinns? Wie konntet ihr euch bloß mitschmuggeln? Es war doch abgemacht, dass wir alleine losfliegen!"

„Nun", Schlaubi Schlumpf ergriff das Wort. „Wie du selbst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit behauptet hast, sind wir durchaus fähig, einen akzeptablen Kampf zu führen. Des weiteren hattest du selbst zwei Mal eine Demonstration dessen. Also kannst du uns wohl kaum etwas vorwerfen."

„Und was ist mit Papa Schlumpf? Er wird sich Sorgen machen!" meinte Hermione.

„Schlaubi", Schlumpfinchen wurde nervös, „Hermione hat Recht. Papa Schlumpf wird sich Sorgen machen. Vielleicht wird er sogar denken, dass ... dass wir ... du weißt schon ... im großen Kampf ..." Sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen.

„Beruhige dich, Schlumpfinchen. Alles wird gut. Komm, iss erst mal ein Schlumpfbeerentörtchen. Es ist das letzte." Torti Schlumpf reichte ihr das kleine Biskuit. 

„Danke, Torti." Man sah der armen Schlumpfine aber an, dass sie die Tränen wegblinzeln musste.

„Schön, also was machen wir hier mit euch? Wir können euch doch wohl schlecht zurücklassen", sagte Harry missmutig.

„Wir können euch doch wieder helfen!" sagte Schlaubi fröhlich. „Bei den beiden Orks hat es schon bestens geklappt. Und wir können mithelfen, Andromeda zu suchen."

„Klar", sagte Ron abwertend. „Wenn sie sich zufällig unter einem Kieselstein versteckt hat, werdet ihr sie sicherlich finden."

Schlaubi machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. „Und wir können euch helfen, falls wir diese beiden Hobbits finden!" Auch das war ein Teil des Plans gewesen, den sich Harry, Hermione und Ron mit König Elessar und Gandalf dem Weißen ausgemacht haben. 

Ron setzte wieder zu einer bissigen Antwort an, doch ein Blick Hermiones genügte, um ihn verstummen zu lassen. Er wechselte das Thema. „Was tun wir jetzt? Ich meine ... jetzt, in diesem Moment?"

Harry und Hermione sagten einstimmig: „Essen!"

Keiner konnte in dieser Nacht schlafen – außer den Schlümpfen. Sie schliefen wie kleine, blaue Engel. Aber Harry war viel zu angespannt und viel zu müde, um zu schlafen. Ron musste es genauso gehen. 

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Wie spät ist es denn?"

Man hörte ein Kramen, ein Licht erschien an einem Zauberstabende, und Harry sagte: „Kurz vor drei. --- Was meinst du, ob Hermione schläft?"

„Weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat sie viel zu viel Angst in ihrem Zelt allein."

„Sie hat doch Schlumpfinchen."

Ein leiser Lacher ertönte. „Harry, du leidest unter Schlafmangel. Deine Zurechnungsfähigkeit ist bereits beeinträchtigt."

„Danke für die Blumen."

„Bitte, gern geschehen."

Es ertönte wieder ein Rascheln, unter dem spärlichen Licht des Zauberstabes konnte man sehen, wie sich die Zeltwand bewegte.

„Was---?"

„Harry? Ron?"

„Was? Hermione, bist du das?" Ron klang ein bisschen ängstlich.

„Nö, ich bin's, Minverva McGonagall. Haha. Natürlich bin das ich. Könnt ihr auch nicht schlafen?"

„Oh, doch, weißt du, wir sprechen nur, wenn wir was Schönes träumen." Rons Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Hör auf mich zu verarschen, Ron."

„Harry! Hast du das gehört! Hermione hat zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ein böses Wort benutzt!"

„Nein, Ron, du irrst dich. Ich sage da nur: Umbridge!" Hermione seufzte.

„Du liebst es, Recht zu haben, nicht wahr?" Ron wurde missmutig.

„Ron, das solltest du mittlerweile wissen. Und ich liebe es nicht nur, ich tue es immer. Ich habe immer Recht."

„Blödsinn..." warf Ron ein.

Harry wurde die Streiterei zu bunt. „Hört auf damit! Ihr streitet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar." 

„Danke!" sagten beide gleichzeitig, bevor sie laut loslachten.

„Wir dachten schon, du wärst eingeschlafen!" Das brachte Hermione und Harry noch lauter zum Lachen.

„Was denn? Schon Zeit zum Frühstücken?" Torti Schlumpf war aufgewacht, und auch Schlaubi saß schon aufrecht und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

Das Zelt raschelte wieder. „Hey, Hermione, du warst weg!" Schlumpfinchen war auch bereits wach.

„Wo wir alle wach sind, was jetzt?" Hermiones Gehirnzellen mussten bereits auf Hochtouren laufen, Harry aber war todmüde und wollte möglichst nicht denken.

„Also, ich krieg heut Nacht sicher kein Auge mehr zu", meinte er, und die anderen stimmten ihm zu. „Dann bleibt wohl nichts anderes mehr übrig, was?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Torti Schlumpf.

„Ich denke, wir sollten weiterfliegen. Zeit ist kostbar. Was ist, wenn Sauron auf uns aufmerksam wird? Gegen ihn sind wir so gut wie machtlos!" Harry fühlte sich etwas belebter und entwickelte gleichzeitig das große Bedürfnis nach starkem Kaffee.

„Stimmt schon", meinte Hermione. „Also, brechen wir auf."

„Aye aye, ma'am." Ron salutierte und kicherte mit Harry los, ehe sie zusammenpackten.

Den Rest des Fluges wechselten Ron und Harry sich ab, unter dem Tarnumhang zu fliegen. Harry wurde zunehmend müder, und sobald er irgendwo mit seinem von dem Ork malträtierten Schienbein anstieß, zuckte er zusammen.

Irgendwann schließlich – Harry hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und war schlichtweg zu müde, um den Ärmel hochzuziehen und auf seine Armbanduhr zu schauen – konnte die kleine Gruppe einen Berg vor sich ausmachen. Die Rauchfahne, die man schon lange vorher ausmachen konnte, hatte nun einen sichtbaren Ausgangspunkt. Den Schicksalsberg.


	10. Kap 09: Andromeda

**_A/N:_**_ Also wirklich, bin zutiefst betrübt. Nur 1 Reviewerin... Jedenfalls, danke vielmals weihnachtskeks3, und bleib mir treu!!!_

==================================================

**Kapitel 09: Andromeda**

==================================================

Der Schicksalsberg lag direkt vor ihnen.

Ron flog direkt auf ihn zu, die Kompassnadel bewegte sich keinen Millimeter in eine andere Richtung. Schließlich landete er, etwa auf halber Höhe, wo eine Höhle in das Innere des Berges führte. Er brachte Ron und Hermione wieder in ihre normale Größe. Die Kompassnadel änderte immer noch nicht ihre Meinung, sie zeigte direkt in den Berg hinein.

Und aus ebendiesem Eingang kam eine braune Katze heraus. Sie lief zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch, miaute wie eine Säge und lief eiligst weg.

Keiner brauchte die Frage zu stellen, die ihnen allen jetzt durch den Kopf ging. Harry schließlich überwand sich. „Also ... gehen wir hinein ... Ich meine, ich verstehe das, wenn jemand nicht darauf erpicht ist, in das Innere eines unbekannten Berges zu gehen, der allen Anschein nach ein Vulkan ist, und ihr könnt gerne hier bleiben und warten. Ich zieh das auch alleine durch, wenn's sein muss..."

„Harry, Mann", grinste Ron. „Hör auf Blödsinn zu quatschen. Wir gehen mit, sonst wären wir wohl kaum hier." Hermione nickte bestätigend.

„Danke, Leute." Er musterte die drei Schlümpfe, die sich dicht zusammengedrängt hatten wie eine verängstigte Schäfchenherde, aber dennoch entschlossene Gesichter zeigte. Sie saßen auf Hermiones Schulter. „Gut, dann ... gehen wir."

Hintereinander gingen sie in den Berg hinein, den Spalt im Felsen nach, der zuerst immer enger wurde, sich dann aber bald wieder verbreitete. Harry, der die Vorhut übernahm und mit seinem Zauberstab den Weg erhellte, merkte bald, dass die Temperatur zunahm. Schließlich konnte er es sehen: Der Gang im Berg hörte auf, da sie das Innere erreicht hatten. Ein großes Felsplateau breitete sich aus, das dann plötzlich abfiel und tief unten sah man Lava brodeln, die ein gespenstisches Licht im Vulkan verbreitete. Aber das Plateau war nicht verlassen.

Harry bedeutete seinen Freunden, sich hinter Felsblöcken zu verstecken. Er lugte darüber hinweg, um vom Geschehen etwas mitzubekommen.

Ron, der immer noch den verzauberten Kompass in der Hand hielt, flüsterte: „Die Frau dort, das muss Andromeda sein." Eine schöne Frau mit langem, blonden Haar und einem einfachen, grauen Kleid war mit Ketten an die Wand gefesselt. Sie hatte einen ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck, und dem Lärm der anderen beiden nach zu urteilen hatte sie wohl kaum Mitspracherecht.

„Das ist Gargamel!" sagte Schlumpfinchen, die auf den Mann in der Mitte deutete. Er ging gebückt, hatte eine Hakennase, wenig Haare am Kopf und zerschlissene Kleidung an. Er diskutierte heftig mit dem anderen Mann, der einen schwarzen Hut, einen schwarzen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine Krawatte trug. Die Sonnenbrille machte hier, wo es kein Sonnenlicht gab, nur wenig Sinn. **(A/N:** Aber lassen ihn wie einen MiB – Man in Black – aussehen, nur hatte er anstatt einem Blitzdings, mit dem man Gedächtnisse modifizieren kann, eine dicke italienische Zigarre im Mundwinkel.)

„Verdammt, wie viel Geld willst du noch haben?" fragte der Mann zornig.

„Hey, kommst du nicht ganz mit oder was? Ich habe mich von dir LOSGESAGT!" Gargamel schaffte es aber nicht ganz, seine Furcht zu verbergen.

„Was tust du überhaupt hier?" wollte der Mann im Anzug wissen.

„Na was schon", sagte Gargamel giftig. „Ich bewache sie hier. Sie ist verdammt wichtig für Sauron, weiß der Geier wieso. Zuvor wurde sie von ein paar Orks bewacht, aber die hätten sich fast an ihr vergangen, also war der gute, loyale Gargamel die letzte Rettung..."

Der Mann verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jetzt halt die Klappe und hör mir mal zu, ja?" Gargamel nickte ängstlich, da er so brutal unterbrochen wurde. „Nummer 1: Ich habe dich nicht von mir aus angeheuert. Du bist zu mir gekommen. Also schuldest du mir etwas. Nummer 2: Du hast gesagt, du willst dir Geld von mir ausborgen. Das hast du bekommen, und ich will das Geld samt Zinsen und Zinseszinsen wieder zurückhaben. Nummer 3: Du hast versprochen, du bringst mir für eine angemessene Belohnung diese verdammten Schlümpfe. Da noch niemand sonst den Schlümpfen so nah war wie du, wie hatte ich da eine andere Wahl, als dich anzuheuern?"

„Ja, ja", murmelte Gargamel.

„Nummer 4", der Mann war offensichtlich noch nicht fertig. „Es war noch keine 10 Minuten her, da hast du meine Männer in den Tod geschickt! Drei verdammt gute Leute hast du dank deiner verfluchten Katze auf dem Gewissen. Wenn ich all dies zusammenrechne, müsstest du schon selbst Millionär sein, um mir alles zurückzuerstatten."

„Hör mir mal zu, Ice Hand", versuchte es Gargamel. „Wegen diesen drei Bullen, die du als deine Männer bezeichnest, kann ich nichts dafür. Selbst mein Kater hat sich von mir abgewandt, und du weißt, dass ich jetzt Sauron diene. Wenn du also Ärger willst, dann wende dich gleich an ihn und nicht an mich."

Hermione wandte sich an die Schlümpfe. „Wusstet ihr, dass Gargamel sich mit diesem Mafioso verbündet hatte?"

„Hermione, was ist denn ein Mafioso-dings?" Ron und auch die Schlümpfe schienen nicht recht zu wissen, was sie meinte. Sie seufzte.

„Ach, egal. Wusstet ihr, dass er so hoch verschuldet war?"

„Nein", sagte Torti Schlumpf. „Seine alte Bruchbude sah zwar alles andere als bewohnbar aus, aber wir dachten immer, das läge an seinem überaus schlechten Geschmack und nicht an seiner Armut. Oder vielleicht an beidem. Keine Ahnung."

Das Gespräch der beiden Männer ging heftigst weiter. Aber selbst der Mafioso schien Angst vor Sauron zu haben. Ron wurde ungeduldig.

„Wann sollen wir denn nun Andromeda retten, wenn diese beiden hier nicht aufhören zu quasseln?"

Auch Harrys Geduldsfaden schien zu zerreißen. „Wir greifen einfach ein. Nicht vergessen: Wir sind Zauberer. Und wir haben den Vorteil der Überraschung auf unserer Seite."

Noch bevor sie etwas in diese Richtung unternommen hatten, rief Ice Hand: „Wer ist da?"

„Sie haben uns gehört!" flüsterte Hermione.

„Auf drei", sagte Harry. „Eins, zwei ... drei!"

Die drei Zauberschüler sprangen aus ihrer Deckung hervor und feuerten Flüche in schneller Reihenfolge auf die beiden Männer ab. Gargamels Augen weiteten sich und Ice Hand versuchte vergeblich auszuweichen. Am Ende lagen beide gefesselt auf dem Boden des Felsplateaus, und Andromeda schien aus ihrer Starre (oder war es schlicht und einfach Langeweile?) erwacht zu sein.

„Ihr seid aus Hogwarts, aus MEINER Welt! Ich hab's gewusst! Eure Zauberstäbe! Haha! Ihr seid gekommen, um mich zu retten!" Sie lachte und freute sich umso mehr, als auch die Schlümpfe ihre Deckung verließen, um sie von den Ketten zu befreien. An die Wand gelehnt setzte sie sich erst einmal nieder.

Aber als Gargamel die drei Schlümpfe erblickte, verlor er endgültig seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit. Er gackerte vor sich hin, und zwischen den hysterischen Lachern konnte man immer wieder das Wort „Schlümpfe" heraushören. Bevor es Ron zu bunt wurde und er einen Zauber über ihn legte, der ihn erstummen ließ, brachte er noch einen ganzen, verrückten Satz heraus: „Eines Tages finde ich euer verdammtes Dorf, und wenn es das Letzte ist, das ich tue!"

„Das hat er immer geschrieen, wenn wir ihm entwischt sind", sagte Schlumpfinchen mit fast wehmütiger Stimme.

„Oh, und was haben Sie mit den Schlümpfen am Hut?" fragte Hermione den am Boden liegenden Ice Hand.

„Wie viel habt ihr gehört?" wollte dieser wissen.

„Och, ich würde mal sagen: Genug." Harry grinste.

„Zu viele schlechte Filme gesehen, was?" fragte Hermione ihn leise. Er grinste noch breiter.

„Ich habe meine Gründe ... Aber ich sage euch: Es ist für gute Zwecke! Keine Tierversuche oder ähnliches..."

„Wir sind keine Tiere! Wir sind Schlümpfe!" riefen die drei blauen Gestalten wie aus einem Munde.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Wisst ihr was? Ich schlage euch einen Deal vor. Ihr gebt mir hundert Riesen und lasst mich frei, und dafür lasse ich euch und die Schlümpfe in Ruhe."

„Was, Geld willst du auch noch! Dass ich nicht lache!" Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Okay, okay, ihr könnt das Geld vergessen. Ihr lasst mich einfach frei, und dafür lasse ich euch alle in Frieden." Harry, Ron und Hermione schauten skeptisch drein. „Okay, okay, und ihr könnt immer und überall damit prahlen, dass ihr den großen, berüchtigten Ice Hand hinters Licht geführt habt."

„Einverstanden." Ron hatte schneller gehandelt als nachgedacht, wofür er wieder einmal einen bösen Blick von Hermione erntete. Doch die Fesseln waren schon gelöst und Ice Hand saß aufrecht da.

„Also ... was ist denn noch?" Harry wurde mulmig zumute, da sich Ice Hand keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Aber mit dem folgenden Ausbruch hätte er auch niemals gerechnet.

„Wo soll ich denn hin, verdammt? Das Leben ist eine einzige, große Lüge!" Damit riss er sich den tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hut vom Kopf und entblößte eine lange, goldblonde Mähne. Ice Hand war eine Frau. Weil sie von allen entgeistert angestarrt wurde, riss sie sich zu einer Erklärung hin. „Ja, ich bin eine Frau. Und wie gesagt, das Leben ist eine Lüge. Ich kann nirgends mehr hingehen, dieser verdammte Sauron hat mir alles weggenommen! Und dieser verdammte Gargamel hat mir auch noch meine letzten Männer umgebracht! Verdammt!" Sie rieb sich die Nasenwurzel, als ob sie starke Kopfschmerzen hatte – was vermutlich auch der Fall war.

„Also, ähm ... dann nehme ich mal an, Ice Hand ist auch nicht dein richtiger Name?" fragte Hermione schüchtern.

Aber die blonde Frau lachte nur. „Mein richtiger Name ist Alice."

Die Versammelten hatten sich beraten und waren zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie alle zurück nach Minas Tirith fliegen sollten. Nur gab es ein letztes Problem: Sie hatten König Elessar versprochen, die beiden Hobbits Frodo und Sam zu unterstützen, die auf dem Weg hierher sein sollten. Aber weit und breit war kein Hobbit in Sicht.

Harry, Ron und Hermione hatten auch erfahren, was es mit Cappie und dem Riesenschwammerl auf sich hatte. Andromeda gab ihnen eine Erklärung.

„Also, ich bin die wahre Hüterin des Riesenschwammerls, und um meiner Aufgabe getreu nachgehen zu können, altere ich nicht so schnell wie normale Menschen. Aber eines Tages wurde ich von einem bösen Wolf entführt und hierher gebracht. Ich vermutete bereits, dass meine Enkeltochter Cappie meinen Posten übernommen hat."

„Gandalf ist Cappies Großvater!" rief Hermione erstaunt aus.

„Ja, das stimmt!" Andromeda war überrascht. „Woher wusstet ihr das?"

„Es war Gandalf, der uns zu dir geführt hatte." Doch Hermione wurde unterbrochen. Ein weißes Kaninchen, zwei Hobbits und eine seltsame Kreatur, die wohl vor langer Zeit mal ein Hobbit gewesen sein dürfte, stürmten durch einen anderen, bisher unbemerkt gebliebenen Eingang herein.

„Beeil dich!" rief das Kaninchen. „Wir haben keine Zeit! Keine Zeit! Beeil dich! Keine Zeit ..."

Der schmächtigere Hobbit – Frodo, wie Harry annahm – stand am Rande der Schicksalskluft, den Ring der Macht in der Hand. Sam stand dicht hinter ihm.

===============================================

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry, dass ich mitten im Kapitel eine A/N einbauen musste, aber ich werde hier nicht weiterschreiben, da ich von JRR Tolkiens genialem Werk nichts abschreiben wollte und finde, dass ich die Figuren schon genug von den Originalen entfremdet habe, um alles hier anders zu schreiben. Also: Frodo überwindet sich, Gollum attackiert ihn, Ron schreit: „Jetzt wirf den Scheiß Ring schon endlich rein!" und zum Schluss wandern Gollum, der Ring der Macht und Frodos Finger den Bach ... äh, sorry, Schicksalsberg hinab. Ihr habt doch alle zumindest den Film gesehen, nicht wahr? Also wisst ihr das alles schon. War nur zur Auffrischung. Aber dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht zu Ende..._

================================================

Der Ring existierte nicht mehr.

Harry und seine Freunde befanden sich im Zentrum des Geschehens, und sie alle hatten die Macht, die von dem Ring ausgegangen war, gespürt. Und nun schmolz er unter ihnen, in den Feuern, in denen er vor langer Zeit geschmiedet worden war.

Aber noch etwas anderes geschah. Der Schicksalsberg machte sich bereit zum Ausbruch.

„Wir haben keine Zeit!" rief das Kaninchen immer noch, während es nervös hin und her hoppelte. „Keine Zeit! Keine Zeit!"

„Es hat Recht!" riefen Hermione und Andromeda. „Der Vulkan bricht aus!"

Alle stürmten, so schnell sie konnten, aus dem Berg hinaus und in die Sicherheit. Doch der Berg war schneller. Also errichteten Harry, Hermione und Ron mit ihren Zauberstäben einen magischen Schutzwall, der die Lava abhielt und sie sich einen neuen Weg nach unten suchen ließ.

Schnell zählte Harry die Anwesenden ab. Hermione, Ron und die drei Schlümpfe waren da. Ebenso die beiden Hobbits. Alice (immer noch im Anzug) stützte Andromeda, die nach der langen Gefangenschaft noch nicht wieder gut zu Fuß unterwegs war. Und das Kaninchen hoppelte immer noch nervös herum.

„Wo ist Gargamel?" rief Harry.

Hermione und Ron wechselten besorgte Blicke. „Ich ... ich schätze, wir haben ihn wohl ... vergessen." sagte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Harry, es ist zu spät." Hermione versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Der Berg hat ihn an sich genommen."

Harry hatte zu wenig Zeit, um sich selbst jetzt mit Selbstvorwürfen zu überhäufen, da die Lava langsam stärker wurde als der magische Schutzwall. Doch in letzter Minute kam Gandalf mit seinen Adlern herangeflogen, der alle, die keinen magischen Besen dabei hatten, und die Schlümpfe, die auf Hermiones Schulter saßen, in Sicherheit brachte.

Das Letzte, das Harry sah, war, wie das flüssige Gestein das Land überschwemmte, wo sie gerade eben noch Zuflucht gefunden hatten.


	11. Kap 10: Krönung mit Hindernissen

**_A/N:_**_ Ich widme dieses Kapitel meiner allerliebsten Moni, die mir ein Titelblatt für meine Story gebastelt hat!!! Danke!!! knuddel_

_Und natürlich auch Danke black-eyed-april ... oh whow, soooo viele Reviews auf einmal!_

_Hm, und ganz wichtig noch: diese Fanfic wird insgesamt 13 Kapitel exklusive Disclaimer und Epilog haben, und mittlerweile bin ich am Überlegen, ob ich nicht eine Fortsetzung schreiben soll ... Sagt mir eure Meinung dazu!_

==================================================

**Kapitel 10: Krönung mit Hindernissen**

Harry erwachte mit der Morgendämmerung. Mit Müh und Not war es ihm gelungen, sich lange genug auf seinem Feuerblitz zu halten, bis sie in Sicherheit gewesen waren. Danach war er augenblicklich eingeschlafen, da er in Mordor noch kein Auge zugetan hatte.

Er sah sich um. Er lag in einem weichen Bett in einem hellen Zimmer. Neben seinem stand ein zweites Bett, in dem Ron (sehr geräuschvoll) schlief. Er schnarchte wie ein ganzes Sägewerk.

Schließlich stand er auf, ohne seinen besten Freund zu wecken, damit er jemanden suchen konnte. Er war ja nicht selbst hierher gekommen, also musste ihn jemand hergebracht haben. Er zog sich rasch das Gewand an, das bereits auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett bereit gelegt worden war.

Langsam öffnete er die schwere Tür und sah sich in dem langen Arkadengang um. Die Wände und zahlreichen Säulen waren mit Marmor verkleidet, auf der einen Seite zweigten zahlreiche Türen ab. Er ging näher zu den Fensterbögen, die die gesamte gegenüberliegende Seite einnahmen, und der Blick raubte ihm fast den Atem. Unter sich konnte er die Stadt sehen, ohne Zweifel war er zurück in Minas Tirith. In der Ferne jedoch, wo die hohen Berge Mordor und Ithilien voneinander trennten, waren nur mehr vereinzelt rosa Wolken gegen den Himmel zu sehen. Saurons Macht war endlich gebrochen.

„Hey, Harry!" Er war zu tief in Gedanken versunken, um die Schritte zu hören. Er wirbelte herum und sah Hermione vor sich stehen, in einem langen Kleid in dunkelgrün, das ihr hervorragend stand. Und neben ihr der große Elb – Legolas, wenn er sich recht erinnerte – in seltsam passenden Roben. Er fühlte sich etwas eifersüchtig. Kam er da wo nicht mit? Was war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen? – Aber hallo! Jetzt erst fiel es ihm auf. Er trug Sachen im gleichen Schnitt und in der gleichen Farbe wie der Elb. Jetzt wunderte ihn gar nichts mehr.

„Auch schon wach?", fragte Hermione und grinste.

„Jepp", machte Harry, ehe er noch einmal Richtung Mordor blickte. „Ich glaube, dass die Welt jetzt ein Stück besser geworden ist."

„Ja", sagte Legolas und stellte sich neben ihn. „Die Lüfte sind klar, die Wolken weiß und sogar die Tiere lebendig wie lange nicht mehr."

„Ähm..." Darauf wusste Harry nichts zu erwidern. Hermione wechselte elegant das Thema.

„Harry, hast du denn noch keinen Hunger? Ich meine, schließlich habt ihr beiden Jungs einen ganzen Tag durchgeschlafen."

„Nein, ich hab sicher nicht einen Tag verschlafen, Hermione."

„Doch! Du bist wie tot ins Bett gefallen, weißt du nicht mehr? Ich war gestern ein paar Mal bei euch. Ihr seht so niedlich aus, wenn ihr schlaft! Wie zwei Babys!"

Hermione grinste über beide Ohren und Harry wandte sich ab, damit sie sein rotes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Gehen wir frühstücken!"

„Warte", sagte Hermione. „Was ist mit Ron?"

„Der wird schon von alleine wach", grummelte Harry.

„Hey, das ist ihm gegenüber unfair, wenn wir ohne ihn anfangen!"

Harrys Magen meldete sich auch schon lautstark zu Wort. Legolas hatte das mitbekommen und lächelte. Harry wurde es zu bunt. „Dann weck ihn doch, Hermione!"

„Schön, das werde ich machen", erwiderte sie schnippisch und ging in das Zimmer der Jungs.

„Die junge Dame hat einen starken Willen", meinte Legolas.

„Ja, sie weiß genau was sie will. Sie ist aber auch eine gute Freundin ... äh, du weißt schon ..."

Legolas nickte. „Gehen wir inzwischen vor."

„Aber ...", wollte Harry einwerfen. Der Elb unterbrach ihn sofort wieder.

„Wir werden nicht ohne sie beginnen. Komm!"

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg in einen großen Speisesaal, wo sie unter anderem den Elbenfürsten Imrahil, Gimli, Andromeda, Alice, die Schlümpfe (alle) und das seltsame Kaninchen wieder trafen. Fürst Imrahil begrüßte Harry herzlich und auch die Schlümpfe freuten sich über sein Kommen.

Schließlich tauchte auch Hermione mit Ron auf, der gerade herzhaft gähnte. In dem Moment, als er den Mund wieder geschlossen hatte und im passenden Gewand neben Hermione herlief, musste man unwillkürlich daran denken, dass die beiden ein hübsches Paar abgaben ... Ach, ich muss entweder verrückt sein oder unter zu viel Schlaf leiden, dachte Harry. Diese beiden und ein Paar ...

Auch sie wurden freundlich empfangen, ehe das Frühstück begann. Danach wandten sich die Gespräche in verschiedene Richtungen. Alice und das seltsame Kaninchen unterhielten sich mit Gimli – wenn sie nicht gerade herumknutschten (na ja ... Geschmäcker sind verschieden ...) – über Geldgeschäfte (wie viel Waffen oder Edelsteine aus den Minen bei der derzeitigen Wirtschaftssituation wert sind usw ...), Ron und Fürst Imrahil scherzten mit den Schlümpfen, Hermione sprach mit Legolas und Harry mit Andromeda.

„Ähm, ich möchte ja nicht nerven oder so, aber hast du schon eine Ahnung wie wir zurück nach Hogwarts kommen?", fragte er Andromeda.

„Oh, ich habe bereits mit den Vorbereitungen begonnen!", sagte sie. „Aber der Kleine ist frühestens in drei Tagen so weit. Bis dahin musst du dich noch gedulden."

„Äh, was ist denn ‚der Kleine'?", fragte er. Für ihn sprach sie in Rätseln. Aber Andromeda lächelte nur.

„Das erkläre ich dir dann, wenn es nötig ist." Sie seufzte. „Außerdem brauche ich Gandalfs Hilfe."

„Aber...?" hakte Harry weiter nach.

„Gandalf spricht nicht mehr mit mir. Er meidet mich richtiggehend."

„Oh." Ihr Ex. Er wollte sich aber nicht in ihre Privatangelegenheiten einmischen, also schaute er sich im Saal um.

Ron saß am anderen Ende des Tisches, mit steinernem Gesicht. Sein Blick war starr auf ein bestimmtes Ziel gerichtet: Hermione, die mit Legolas flirtete und von Rons Ärger nichts mitbekam.

Bis auf Weiteres verlief der Tag ereignislos. Am nächsten Tag erwachte Frodo aus seinem komaähnlichen Schlaf und unter den verbliebenen Gefährten herrschte große Freude. Schließlich stand König Elessars Krönung bevor.

An diesem sonnigen Tag hatten sich alle Menschen aus Minas Tirith versammelt, um zuzusehen, wie Gandalf der Weiße endgültig Elessar zum König machte. Die Krönungszeremonie verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und das erste, was er daraufhin tat, war sein Haupt vor den vier Hobbits zu beugen als Dank dafür, dass sie die lange Reise aufgenommen haben, um Sauron zu vernichten. Das ganze Volk und natürlich auch unsere drei Freunde aus Hogwarts fielen mit ein, knieten und verbeugten sich vor den Hobbits.

Aber als gerade niemand hinsah, passierte das unvorhergesehene. Es gab einen lauten Knall, und plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei aus großer Höhe. Ein Mann fiel vom Himmel herab.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete er vor den Füßen der Hobbits und blieb dort regungslos mit dem Kopf nach unten liegen. Er hatte langes, zotteliges dunkelbraunes Haar und sein alter Hut war durch den Fall einige Meter entfernt gelandet. Sein mitgenommenes Jackett hatte er über einem Hemd an, das wohl vor langer Zeit einmal weiß gewesen sein musste. An seinem Gürtel war ein Säbel befestigt.

„Grundgütiger!", rief Gandalf. „Er hatte Glück, dass er sich mit der Waffe nicht aufgeschlitzt hat!"

„Lebt er noch?", fragte Hermione mit zitternder Stimme.

Gandalf drehte ihn um und nun wurde eine große Platzwunde auf der Stirn sichtbar. Harry wurde sofort übel, er wandte sich von dem Verletzten ab. Auch Hermione riss entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund und drehte sich zur Seite, wo zufälligerweise Ron stand. Er legte begütigend einen Arm um sie, was ihr gar nicht einmal viel auszumachen schien.

Auch Alice hatte sich inzwischen durch die Menge nach vorne gekämpft und den Mann mit dem Ziegenbart gesehen. Das Echo ihres schrillen Schreis war noch lange Zeit zu hören.

„Jack!!!"

========================================

**_A/N:_**_ Jepp, das war er. Jack, auf den ihr schon soooo lange gewartet habt g Ich verspreche, im nächsten Chappie gibt's mehr von ihm._

_Hasta!_


	12. Kap 11: Ein Pirat in Mittelerde

**_Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Riesenschwammerl_**

**Kapitel 11 **

**Ein Pirat in Mittelerde******

==================================================

Harry, Ron und Hermione saßen in einer Art Warteraum, von dem verschiedene Türen in die einzelnen Krankenzimmer abzweigten. Die meisten waren noch belegt von Kriegsopfern, aber im letzten, ganz am Ende, war der eben vom Himmel gefallene Mann einquartiert worden. Unsere drei Helden hatten noch keine Zutrittserlaubnis erhalten, im Gegensatz zu Gandalf, Andromeda und Alice, den Erwachsenen, die den Ärzten dabei zusahen, wie sie ihn wieder zusammenflickten, bis ---

„Nein!" Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei war zu hören, und er kam direkt aus dem hintersten Zimmer. Kampfgeräusche waren zu hören. Die Hogwartsschüler schauten sich alarmiert an, ehe sie ohne Umschweife und mit gezückten Zauberstäben das Krankenzimmer stürmten.

Dort herrschte Chaos pur. Die beiden Ärzte lagen bewusstlos am Boden. Gandalf hatte einerseits seinen Stock auf den Mann gerichtet, andererseits versuchte er gewaltvoll, Alice zurückzuhalten, die zu dem Patienten wollte.

Und unser Patient war ganz damit beschäftigt, Andromeda als Schutzschild vor seinen Körper zu halten, während er ihr ein Skalpell an die Kehle hielt.

„Bleibt zurück, tut ja nichts Unüberlegtes!", rief Gandalf den Jugendlichen über die Schulter zu.

„Jack, ich bitte dich, wir können über alles reden!", flehte Alice, die noch immer halbherzig mit Gandalf kämpfte.

„Oh nein, meine Hübsche. Damals, als ich mit dir reden wollte, weißt du noch, was du da getan hast?" Er lachte höhnisch. „Du hast die Scheidung eingereicht! Und seitdem bin ich mittellos! Du bist an allem schuld!"

„Jack, du weißt ganz genau, dass es mit uns beiden nicht mehr lange so weitergehen konnte! Ich habe das nur zu unserem Wohl getan!"

„Ja, klar, und dafür musste ich mein geliebtes Schiff hergeben!"

„Natürlich!", rief sie erbost. „Du hast uns in Schulden gestürzt! Mein ganzes Vermögen verprasst! Die Black Pearl war das Einzige, was uns noch geblieben ist! Also nennst du es unfair, wenn ich sie bekommen habe?!?"

„Jawohl!" Auch seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Sieh dir das hier an!" Er raffte den linken Ärmel in die Höhe und entblößte auf seinem Unterarm ein eingebranntes P. „Wer von uns beiden ist der Pirat? Also steht wem von uns beiden die Black Pearl zu? Häh?"

„Hey, meine Süßen", mischte sich auch Andromeda ein. „Ich will euch ja bei nichts unterbrechen, aber mit dem Messer am Hals ist mir nicht gerade wohl zu Mute."

„Das ist ja wohl kaum mein Problem", wetterte der Pirat los. „Also, ich hätte jetzt bitte gerne meinen Hut zurück."

Andromeda musste sich ihm beugen. Sie griff nach dem alten Hut, der zufälligerweise auf einem Tisch lag, der gleich neben ihnen stand, und knallte ihn dem Piraten mehr schlecht als recht auf den Kopf.

„Danke, meine Süße. Also", sagte er zu Alice, „du weißt genau, was ich will. Ich komme morgen bei Sonnenuntergang wieder. Solange nehme ich sie hier mit."

Und ohne Vorwarnung stürzte sich der Pirat mitsamt seiner Geisel aus dem Fenster, landete graziös ein Stockwerk tiefer in dem kleinen Hof, wo rein zufällig ein ausgeruhtes Pferd auf seinen Reiter wartete. Er schnappte es sich, warf Andromeda über den Rücken des Pferdes und stieg selbst auf, um im Galopp davonzureiten.

„Ähm, Alice?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Hab ich das jetzt recht verstanden? Ihr beide wart mal verheiratet?"

Wieder wurde eine Versammlung einberufen, selbst König Elessar war anwesend. Die Tatsache, dass Alice einst mit Jack Sparrow, dem Piraten, verheiratete gewesen war, und er sein geliebtes Schiff wieder haben wollte, war nun einmal nicht zu ändern. Aber Alice war ein Sturkopf der Sonderklasse.

„Nein, nein, und noch mal nein!", rief sie erbost. „Ich werde die Black Pearl ganz sicher nicht hergeben. Mein süßes Kaninchen und ich wollten doch bald heiraten, und von einer Seehochzeit habe ich schon seit meiner Kindheit geträumt."

Sie blickte liebevoll das Kaninchen neben sich an. Dieses jedoch zappelte nervös hin und her und sagte immer wieder: „Keine Zeit! Keine Zeit! Wir haben keine Zeit!"

„Ja, ich weiß", beruhigte sie ihren Verlobten. „Ich würde auch schon gerne vor dem Traualtar mit dir stehen, aber du siehst doch, dass wir diese Sache vorher noch klären müssen."

„Alice", versuchte es Hermione, „Jack Sparrow hat Andromeda entführt, und ohne sie können wir nun mal nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts! Sie ist die Einzige, die weiß, wie wir zurückkommen können!"

„Andromeda hat gerade schlimme Strapazen hinter sich gehabt. Die Gefangenschaft von Sauron, die Rettungsaktion ...", sagte Gandalf.

Alice schenkte dem Zauberer einen Todesblick. „Oh, hab ich fast vergessen. Ihr wart ja auch mal zusammen. Bist du nicht froh, dass du sie endlich los bist?"

Hermione riss erschrocken den Mund auf, Gandalf kniff die Augen zusammen, und König Elessar rief zur Ruhe. „Bitte, wir wollen doch nicht vom Thema abkommen ..."

So ging das noch die halbe Nacht lang. Schließlich konnte Harry verstehen, warum Jack sich von Alice wieder scheiden lassen wollte ... diese Kratzbürstigkeit und Feindseligkeit übertraf selbst alle Malfoys und Voldemort zusammen.

Schließlich gingen sie alle schlafen, um am nächsten Morgen wieder weiterzudiskutieren, ohne jedoch auf ein Endergebnis zu kommen.

„Es ist hoffnungslos", sagte Gandalf in einer kurzen Pause zu unseren drei Zauberschülern. „Sie wird dieses Boot niemals herausrücken."

„Schiff!!!", brüllte sie vom anderen Ende des Raumes zu ihnen herüber. Ron warf den anderen einen Blick zu, der wohl sagte: Hat sie das Gehör eines Hundes? Hermione zuckte bloß mit den Achseln und griff sich wieder an die Nasenwurzel. Sie hatte augenscheinlich Kopfschmerzen, was Harry ihr nicht verübeln konnte.

Schließlich verging die Zeit wie im Flug, und schon begann die Sonne zu sinken. Fast ganz Minas Tirith hatte von der Sache Wind bekommen und sich vor der Stadtmauer versammelt, gemeinsam mit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alice, ihrem Kaninchen, Gandalf und sogar König Elessar.

Als die Sonne den Horizont berührte, rief jemand: „Ich sehe ihn, er kommt!!!"

Und tatsächlich. Aus weiter Ferne tauchte ein Pferd mit einem Reiter auf. Andromeda lag vor ihm gefesselt über dem Rücken des Tieres.

Die beiden Fronten standen sich nun gegenüber.

Die eine bestand aus hunderten Zivilbürgern, die von König Elessar angeführt wurden, der in seiner silbern glänzenden Rüstung und auf dem Schimmel sehr erhaben wirkte. Er wurde flankiert von Gandalf dem Weißen auf seinem Pferd Schattenfell und Gimli und Legolas, die wie immer gemeinsam auf einem Pferd saßen. Dahinter hatte auch Alice ein Pferd bekommen. Harry, Hermione und Ron waren doch ihre Besen lieber gewesen.

Die andere Seite bestand bloß aus Captain Jack Sparrow auf einem übermüdeten Pferd, mit der gefesselten Geisel vor sich. Es wehte ein leichter Wind, der Jacks wilde Haare etwas in die Luft hob. Ein kleiner Sandwirbel entstand auf dem Steppenboden zwischen den beiden Seiten. Man hätte glatt denken können, man wäre in einem schlechten Western gelandet. (A/N: Aber stellt euch nur mal den Anblick vor ...)

„So, Leute. Da gibt's ein Schiff, das mir gehört."

Totenstille.

„Jack Sparrow", rief Alice. „Schön, dass du pünktlich bist, aber tut mir Leid, du kriegst meine Black Pearl nicht."

Und schon hatte Andromeda wieder etwas Scharfes, Spitzes am Hals. Diesmal ein Schwert. „So voreilig, meine Hübsche?", fragte der Pirat mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. „Und es heißt immer noch: _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

„Verdammt! Alice! Tu was er dir sagt! Bitte!" Andromeda war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.

Alice ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und wollte ihren Ex schon mit Beschimpfungen überhäufen, da ertönte aus der Ferne ein Trompetenton. Alle zusammen drehten sie sich um und sahen ein Elbenheer auf sich zureiten. An der Spitze befanden sich Elrond und seine Tochter Arwen.

Mit dem, was dann kam, hatte wohl keiner gerechnet. Die Elben näherten sich den Bewohnern von Minas Tirith, und als sie angekommen und von ihren Pferden abgestiegen waren, ließ sich auch König Elessar zu Boden und empfing Arwen mehr als herzlich. Die beiden fielen sich sofort um den Hals.

Jack blickte wieder mal überhaupt nicht durch und verstand alles ganz falsch. Er fing an, hoffnungsloses Zeug herumzuquasseln und wie wahnsinnig zu lachen. „Das ist ein Hinterhalt! Haha! Ich glaub's nicht! Ein Hinterhalt! Und es ist euch gelungen! Verdammt!" Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, lachte kurz und schaute dann direkt Aragorn und Arwen an, die sich zwar noch immer in den Armen hielten, ihn aber entgeistert anschauten. Jack seufzte tief auf.

„Alle sind sie glücklich geworden mit ihrer großen Liebe. Der König und die Elbin, Will und Elizabeth, ja sogar Alice und das Karnickel. Alle, nur ich nicht." Er schniefte herzerweichend und fuhr sich kurz mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Hier", er steigt vom Pferd und hält seine Hände ausgestreckt nach vorne. „Ich geb' auf. Macht mit mir, was ihr wollt."

_Jack Sparrow wurde abgeführt, Arwen und Aragorn heirateten und lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende. _

_Halt, da hab ich wohl noch jemanden vergessen: unsere drei Helden aus Hogwarts. Die waren doch auch noch da. Also, weiter geht's ..._

Hach. Und wieder sind einige Tage vergangen. Unseren Helden ging's besser als je zuvor. Ron, Harry und ganz besonders Hermione hatten Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts („Theoretisch haben wir in zwei Wochen schon wieder Prüfungen ... Ich bin mit meinem Lernplan so weit nach hinten gefallen, Jungs, das heißt, die nächsten Nächte in Hogwarts werden durchgelernt!") Alice und das Kaninchen haben in Minas Tirith geheiratet. Frodos Gesundheitszustand besserte sich von Tag zu Tag. Die Bevölkerung von Minas Tirith mochte die neue Königin sehr. Andromeda und Gandalf haben sich auch wieder versöhnt und Jack Sparrow schmorte im Gefängnis.

Andromeda war fleißig am Arbeiten und schließlich führte sie unsere Helden in ihre Gemächer, um ihnen das zu zeigen, mit dem sie sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts bringen würde.

„Kommt, ich denke, heute können wir es versuchen", sagte sie und grinste über beide Ohren. Sie führte Harry, Hermione, Ron und Gandalf durch ihr hübsches Zimmer und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. Aus ihren weiten Gewändern holte sie einen Schlüsselbund hervor, mit dem sie die Tür aufsperrte.

„Kommt schon, vorwärts!", lachte sie und drängte Harry, die Tür zu öffnen. Er trat hindurch, dicht gefolgt von seinen beiden besten Freunden, und alle drei fielen ihnen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Sie standen in einem riesigen Gewächshaus, in dem die exotischsten Pflanzen wuchsen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Einige erkannte Harry wieder, aber lange nicht alle. Das Erstaunlichste war, dass in der Mitte des Gewächshauses etwas sehr Verdächtiges aus dem Boden hervorwuchs: ein Riesenschwammerl. Es war zwar erst etwa kniehoch, aber doch unverkennbar ein Riesenschwammerl.

„Wow, das war also dein Geheimnis", sagte Hermione und starrte Andromeda an.

„Nun ja, wie ihr vielleicht wisst – oder auch nicht – bin ich eine Hüterin der Riesenschwammerl", erklärte sie, was Harry auch einleuchtend fand, da ihre Enkelin Cappie auch eine war. „Meine kleine Cappie ist doch noch so jung und hat noch lange nicht die vollen Kräfte einer Hüterin, und seit meiner Entführung konnte ich nicht mehr meinen Aufgaben nachgehen und es gab... wie soll ich sagen ... ein Problem. Die Riesenschwammerl waren allesamt in ihrer Entwicklung stecken geblieben, und mit ihnen Cappie und ich."

Sie musste wohl die verwirrten Gesichter der drei bemerkt haben. „Seht ihr, ich altere jetzt wieder ganz normal, ich kriege sogar schon ein paar graue Haare." Sie zeigte auf eine unbestimmte Stelle in ihrem Haar, aber Harry konnte nichts erkennen. Er glaubte ihr trotzdem.

„Also", sagte Andromeda. „Gandalf, hast du die Sachen da, um die ich dich gebeten habe?"

„Ja, natürlich." Er holte einige getrocknete Kräuter, eine Kristallkugel und fünf Kerzen aus seinem weiten Umhang heraus. Andromeda begann sofort, sie um den Pilz herum aufzustellen.

„Dies hier ist kein Ort der Magie", sagte sie, während sie die Kerzen rund um das Schwammerl aufstellte. „Darum erschaffe ich selbst einen." Sie streute die getrockneten Kräuter auf den Boden und bildete ein Pentagramm – die Kerzen stellten die Eckpunkte dar. Die Kristallkugel legte sie in die Mitte, neben das kleine Riesenschwammerl.

„Andromeda?", fragte Hermione. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich, immer doch", sagte sie und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Okay. Bist du eine Hexe?" Auch Harry und Ron starrten Andromeda nun an.

Sie aber fing zu lachen an. „Oh, nein, ich bin definitiv keine Hexe. Da ich aber die Hüterin des Riesenschwammerls bin, habe ich beschränkte magische Kräfte, um meiner Aufgabe voll und ganz nachgehen zu können."

„Oh," grinste Hermione. „Hab mich nur gewundert, warum du davon sprichst, einen Ort der Magie zu erschaffen. In unserem Lehrplan kommt das nämlich erst im siebten Schuljahr."

„Du hast den Lehrplan auswendig gelernt?", fragte Ron verblüfft und machte demonstrativ einen Schritt zurück. Die Hände hielt er in einer abwehrenden Position von sich.

„Ach, hör auf mit dem Blödsinn, Ron", fauchte Hermione. Die anderen grinsten.

„Also", sagte Andromeda, nachdem sie noch ein paar mal gekichert hatte, „gehen wir nach Hause. Kommt, wir müssen in das Pentagramm steigen und uns die Hände reichen."

„Du kommst mit?", fragte Harry erfreut. Andromeda nickte. Hermione aber fiel nun Gandalfs verletzter Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Andromeda, willst du dich denn nicht von Gandalf verabschieden?", fragte sie mit einem möglichst unschuldigen Gesicht.

Andromeda überlegte kurz, ehe sie einwilligte und mit Gandalf ein paar Schritte weit ging, wo sie schließlich halb von diversen Gewächsen verdeckt waren. Von ihrem Gespräch konnten unsere Helden nichts mitbekommen, aber als sie sich umarmten und küssten, drehten sich die Jungs demonstrativ weg, wofür sie wieder einen missbilligenden Blick von Hermione ernteten. Aber sie sagte nichts dazu.

„Also, ab in das Pentagramm mit euch", sagte Andromeda, als sie mit Gandalf zurückkam. Die vier winkten Gandalf ein letztes Mal zu, ehe Andromeda nach ihren Händen griff und einen Gesang anstimmte, in einer Sprache, die noch nie zuvor jemand von ihnen gehört hatte.

Schließlich begann die Kristallkugel aufzuleuchten, sie teilte sich in der Mitte und wieder schoss ein Ungeheuer hervor, das dem wurmähnlichen Geschöpf ziemlich ähnlich schaute, durch das sie erst nach Mittelerde gekommen waren. Die augenlose Kreatur öffnete sein Maul und die vier wurden in den Wirbelsturm hineingezogen, den sie schon von Cappies Wurm kannten.

Unerbittlich wurden sie hineingezogen, und das Letzte, was sie mitbekamen, war Andomeda, die in Panik aufschrie: „Nein! Es hat nicht geklappt! Gandaaaaaalf ...!!!"

Um sie alle herum wurde es – wieder einmal – schwarz.

==================================================

**_A/N:_**_ Tja, tja, das wäre doch nicht unser allseits beliebter Captain Jack Sparrow gewesen, wenn's um ihn so schnell und so ereignislos ruhig geworden wäre, oder? Er spielt noch eine gaaaaaaanz entscheidende Rolle. (So was nennt man auch Schlüsselrolle ... hach, Fremdwörter sind was Schönes ...)--- Ok, ich verrat's euch jetzt schon: Es gibt einen Fluch!!! ---  Mehr von unserem Lieblingspiraten gibt's im nächsten Chapter. Und ein paar Reviews wären auch ganz toll. Hasta!_


	13. Kap 12: Der Fluch des Riesenschwammerls

**Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Riesenschwammerl**

**Kapitel 12: Der Fluch des Riesenschwammerls******

==================================================

Harry erwachte wieder einmal als Erster. Er rappelte sich von dem Steinboden hoch und öffnete die Augen. Erschrocken blickte er sich um.

Er war in einer Gefängniszelle. Neben ihm lagen die bewusstlosen Ron, Hermione und Andromeda, und auf einem klapprigen Bett in der Ecke saß mit überkreuzten Beinen und gelangweiltem Blick ... Jack Sparrow.

„Ach, auch schon wach?", fragte der Pirat mit öliger Stimme, die selbst Snape hätte Konkurrenz machen können.

Alarmiert suchte Harry nach seinem Zauberstab, konnte ihn aber weder in den Taschen seiner Kleidung noch neben ihm auf dem Boden finden.

„Suchst du das hier?" Sparrow grinste und deutete neben sich auf das Bett, wo drei Zauberstäbe, Harrys Messer, das er von Sirius bekommen hatte und die drei Besen lagen. (Die hatten sie natürlich mitgenommen.)

„Verdammt", murmelte Harry, während Sparrow lachte wie irre. Dadurch weckte er auch die anderen auf, die die Situation – im Gegensatz zu ihm – sofort durchschauten.

Alle rappelten sich hoch, Andromeda lief zur Zellentür, rüttelte daran und rief um Hilfe, während, Ron sich beschützermäßig vor Hermione stellte. Sparrow lachte noch lauter und konnte sich kaum mehr aufrecht erhalten. Er kugelte regelrecht auf dem Bett hin und her.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde Sparrow ernst. Er sprang auf, schnappte sich einen der Besen und hielt ihn wie einen Degen vor sich.

„So, meine Hübsche", sagte er zu Andromeda. Du wirst die Wachen herlocken und ihnen erklären, dass du und deine drei kleinen Freunde durch ... was auch immer hierher gekommen seid. Dann, wenn sie euch aufsperren, werde ich zuerst gehen."

Andromeda hatte gar keine andere Wahl, er war es doch, der die Besen ... äh, die Macht hatte. Also rief sie um Hilfe.

„Hallo? Ist denn niemand hier? Hören Sie! Wir sitzen hier fest, obwohl wir nicht hier sein sollten! Hallo?!? Hallo!!!"

Endlich kam jemand. Er schob den Riegel des Guckloches zurück und spähte argwöhnisch in die Zelle. „Ruhe, da drinnen!"

„Halt! Hören Sie, bitte lassen Sie uns hier raus!", versuchte Andromeda es weiter.

„Klar, als ob das nicht jeder hier wollte", lachte der Mann. „Nein!"

„Ach, dann gehen Sie zu Gandalf dem Weißen und sagen Sie ihm, dass Andromeda, Harry, Hermione und Ron hier festsitzen!"

Verärgert schob der Mann das Guckloch wieder zu. Schritte entfernten sich. Verzweifelt drehte Andromeda sich um. Sparrow stand dicht hinter ihr und hielt ihr den Besenstiel gegen den Hals.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?", wimmerte Andromeda und im nächsten Augenblick hatte Sparrow auch schon ihr Knie in seinen edelsten Teilen.

Pirat hin oder her, er war immer noch ein Mann. Er keuchte und ging sofort in die Knie. Dabei ließ er den Besen fallen, und im nächsten Moment hatten Harry und Ron ihn in eine Ecke verfrachtet und hielten nun ihn mit ihren Besen in Schach.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Guckloch wieder. Der Mann war zurückgekommen. „Hier sollte doch bloß ein gewisser Jack Sparrow drin sein", sagte er.

„Es heißt immer noch _Captain!",_ sagte Sparrow von der Ecke aus, aber er war sofort wieder still, als Ron ihn mit dem Besen in den Arm piekste.

„Sparrow ist auch hier, aber wir halten ihn schon in Schach", sagte Hermione. „Nur bitte, lassen Sie uns hier raus."

Das Guckloch wurde wieder zugeschoben. Daraufhin hörten unsere Freunde, wie ein Schlüssel das Schloss aufsperrte.

Wieder hatten sich alle bedeutenden Personen zu einer Tagung einbefunden, diesmal waren auch die neue Königin und ihr Vater Elrond anwesend.

„Ich frage mich bloß, warum der Zauber nicht funktioniert hat", fragte Andromeda, „und warum wir in der Gefängniszelle gelandet sind."

„Ja, und dann genau bei diesem Neunmalklug, der vom Himmel gefallen ist", murmelte Legolas, der Elb.

„Und die Kristallkugel ist explodiert, nachdem ihr durch das Loch verschwunden wart", sagte Gandalf.

_„Wurmloch",_ berichtigte Andromeda ihn. „Loch in einem Wurm, das einen wo anders hinbringt." Gandalf nickte.

„Stop!", sagte Hermione plötzlich. „Das mit Sparrow hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht! Was ist, wenn er etwas damit zu tun hat, dass wir hier nicht wegkommen, sondern bei ihm landen? Ich meine, er ist doch genauso aus dem Nichts hier aufgetaucht wie wir, als wir durch das Wurmloch gegangen sind."

„Ihr habt das nicht _gewusst?",_ mischte sich nun Alice ein – die inzwischen Mrs. Alice Kaninchen war.

„Was denn?", fragte Gandalf.

„HA!" Alice lachte auf. „Die großen Herren von Gondor sind doch nicht unfehlbar! HA!"

„Komm zur Sache!", ordnete Gimli an.

„Schön." Alice räusperte sich. „Es mag für euch vielleicht erschreckend klingen, aber: Auf Jack lastet ein Fluch."

Totenstille.

Dann brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie konnten sich kaum noch halten, hatten Tränen in den Augen oder zumindest den Bauch umfasst. Alle, bis auf Alice, die das alles todernst verfolgte.

„Ruhe, verdammt noch mal!", wetterte sie plötzlich los, und zwar so laut, dass sie auch von jedem unmissverständlich verstanden wurde. „Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, so befragt ihn doch verdammt noch mal selber!"

„Schön", sagte König Elessar. „Lasst den Gefangenen Sparrow herbringen."

_Captain_ Jack Sparrow wurde so schnell wie möglich und unter den schärfsten Sicherheitsbedingungen zu König Elessar und den anderen gebracht. Seine Hände waren gefesselt und er war geknebelt und zwei Soldaten standen alarmbereit neben ihm. Im Hintergrund hielten sich noch fünf weitere bewaffnete Soldaten auf.

„Entfernt ihm den Knebel", ordnete der König an. „Sparrow, haben Sie etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass diese vier Leute hier bei Ihnen in der Zelle landeten?" Er deutete auf Andromeda und die Hogwartsschüler.

Sparrow grinste. „Tut mir Leid, König. Ich spreche erst, wenn Ihr mir meine Black Pearl zurückgegeben und mir die Freiheit gegeben habt."

Mit diesen Worten hatte er auch schon zwei Degen am Halse. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich verrat euch mein Geheimnis." Mit einem Todesblick starrte er Alice an, die gehässig grinste. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem König zu.

„Also, es gibt da so einen klitzekleinen Fluch, der auf mir lastet ..."

„Das wissen wir bereits. Pack mit den Tatsachen aus", kommandierte Gimli.

„Ach, ihr wisst schon alles? Na, dann kann ich ja wieder in meine hübsche Zelle verschwinden, nicht wahr?", probierte er sein Glück. Er hatte sich bereits umgewandt.

„Nicht so schnell." Legolas war aufgesprungen und unterstützte die beiden Soldaten, Sparrow möglichst auf dem selben Platz zu halten. „Du wirst jetzt anfangen zu reden, oder ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren."

Grummelnd wandte sich der Pirat wieder dem König zu. „Also gut. Es ist schon einige Zeit her, aber ich habe gerade mit meiner Black Pearl und ihr", er deutete auf Alice, „in Tortuga angelegt. Der Beutezug war erfolgreich und wir mussten unsere Vorräte aufstocken. Ich sage euch, als Piratenbraut hat sie sich ganz gut gemacht. Als Mafia-Boss weniger..."

„Sparrow..." Legolas brachte ihn wieder zum Thema zurück.

„Wo war ich? Ah, ja. Tortuga. Ich habe ein paar Bekannte getroffen und war mit ihnen in einem Pub. Danach ..."

„Als du stockbesoffen warst", warf Alice ihr Kommentar ein.

„... hat mich ein alter Freund zu einem sehr seltsamen Mann gebracht, ein Gärtner oder so was. Nur hatte der in seinem Glashaus bloß Pilze. Große Pilze, kleine Pilze, giftige Pilze, genießbare Pilze ..."

„Wir haben's geschnallt, Jack!", unterbrach Alice erneut.

„Klar doch." Er funkelte sie zornig an. „Naja, in meinem geistigen Delirium ..."

„Was man auch Betrunkenheit nennt..." Alice erntete nun auch schon von den anderen missbilligende Blicke.

„... ist mir ein kleines Missgeschick passiert."

„Was?", fragte Gimli.

„Ihr werdet lachen!", sagte Alice. „Er hat das Glashaus zum Einsturz gebracht und dadurch den Besitzer umgebracht."

„Das war die grausige Version, aber ja, sie stimmt", gab Sparrow zu.

„Er war ein Hüter der Riesenschwammerl, nicht wahr?", fragte Andromeda niemand Besonderen, einfach in die Runde hinein. „Wer einen Hüter umbringt, wird mit dem _Fluch des Riesenschwammerls_ belegt. Er stört so lange das gesamte Netzwerk der Riesenschwammerl, bis er den Posten des Hüters übernimmt, den er getötet hat."

„Whow, hast also doch was im Kopf!", sagte Alice zu Andromeda. „Aber unser Jack kann sich nun mal nicht dazu herumreißen, sein Piratendasein aufzugeben und seinen Job als Hüter zu erledigen, nicht wahr, Jack? Was glaubt ihr, wieso ich mich von ihm wieder scheiden ließ? All diese Leute, die wegen ihm plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten und die Black Pearl belagerten ... Schrecklich!"

„Und wieso hast du uns das nicht schon vorher erzählt?", fauchte Gimli den Piraten an.

„Ihr habt mich doch gar nicht sprechen lassen! Nein, ihr musstet mich ja sofort ins Gefängnis schleppen! Ihr seid ja alle noch schlimmer als die Typen in Port Royal!!!"

„Sparrow, mein letztes Angebot", sagte König Elessar. Er war inzwischen aufgestanden und ihm gegenübergetreten. „Sie erhalten Ihre Freiheit zurück, wenn Sie Ihre Aufgabe als Hüter des Riesenschwammerls annehmen."

Der Pirat überlegte kurz. „Das ist aber nicht fair. Im Endeffekt kommt das ja wieder einer Gefangenschaft nahe. --- Ich will zumindest die Black Pearl dazu haben."

„Jack, du bist nicht in der Position, um Forderungen zu stellen", warf Alice ein.

„Da hat sie ganz Recht", sagte der König.

„Sie wäre doch ein ganz guter Mafia-Boss", flüsterte Ron Harry und Hermione zu.

„Schön. Ich habe nur noch eine letzte Frage", sagte Sparrow und wandte sich an die drei Hogwartsschüler. „Warum sind diese drei hier gelandet und nicht auf der Black Pearl?"

Harry, Hermione und Ron schauten sich mit fragenden Gesichtern an.

„Nun, wahrscheinlich weil sie Magie in ihrem Blut haben", meinte Gandalf.

Captain Jack Sparrow seufzte tief auf. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens sagte er:

„Na schön, ich mach's. Ich nehme mein Schicksal an. Ab jetzt dürft ihr mich Hüter Sparrow nennen. Oder noch besser: _Captain-Hüter Sparrow."_

Kurze Zeit später hatten sich Andromeda, die drei Hogwartsschüler, Captain-Hüter Sparrow und ein paar Soldaten (nur zur Sicherheit ... man weiß ja nie, was einem ehemaligen Gefangenen einfallen könnte) in Andromedas Gewächshaus versammelt. Andromeda stellte wieder ein magisches Pentagramm her, diesmal etwas größer, da ja noch jemand mit hinein musste.

Schließlich tauchte Gandalf mit einer neuen Kristallkugel auf. „Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg, dass es dieses Mal klappt", sagte er und lächelte.

„Danke, Gandalf." Andromeda platzierte die Kristallkugel wider auf der selben Stelle wie zuvor, und die fünf reichten sich die Hände.

Andromeda begann wieder mit ihrem seltsamen Gesang, und Harry konnte sehen, wie Sparrow verstohlen zu ihr blickte und dann ebenfalls – sehr falsch im Text und noch falscher in der Melodie – zu singen begann. Trotz allem öffnete sich die Kristallkugel, der Wurm kam zum Vorschein und zog die fünf durch seinen Rachen in ein Wurmloch.

==================================================

**_A/N:_**_ Nur so als Nachtrag: Ich weiß genau, was ein wirkliches Wurmloch ist, ich hab das nur in diesem Zusammenhang recht passend gefunden. Also, an alle Astrophysiker, die das lesen: Bitte verzeiht mir, dass ich dieses Wort auf diese Weise missbraucht habe!!! Aber trotzdem reviewn, bitte!!! Lg Zutzi_


	14. Kap 13: Der SuperMegaRiesenschwammerlVer...

**_A/N:_**_ Hi! Tja, da ich bis dato nur ganz wenige Storys gelesen habe, in denen Voldemorts Fall beschrieben wird, geb ich jetzt zu all diesen meinen Senf dazu. Soll heißen: Hier ist meine bescheuerte Version von Voldemorts (hoffentlich letztem ggg) Fall. Und noch was ganz wichtiges: ICH HAB ECHT NIX GEGEN REVIEWS!!! _

_Vielen Dank an black-eyed-april für die vielen, vielen Reviews, dies hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel, dann kommt noch Kapitel 14. Enjoy!_

==================================================

Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Riesenschwammerl 

**Kapitel 13: Der Super-Mega-Riesenschwammerl-Vernichtungstrank******

==================================================

Diesmal gelang es Harry, nicht die Besinnung zu verlieren, und als er plötzlich aus dem Wirbel um sich herum festen Boden unter sich hatte, ging er trotzdem in die Knie.

Seine Augen brauchten eine kurze Zeit, um sich zu erholen, und er sah nur Punkte vor sich tanzen. Aber doch – er hörte eine Frauenstimme erfreut rufen: „Großmutter! Schön dass du wieder da bist!"

Schließlich klärte sich Harrys Sicht wieder und er erkannte, dass er unter einem Riesenschwammerl lag, das ihm sehr bekannt vorkam – denn er befand sich wieder im Verbotenen Wald.

Neben ihm rappelte sich Ron hoch, der Hermione auf die Beine half. Sparrow war schon längst auf den Füßen und Andromeda und Cappie hatten sich umarmt – nur dass Cappie jetzt anders aussah – etwa wie eine 20-jährige. Zwar immer noch mit roter Mütze, aber trotzdem.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ihr es geschafft habt!", sagte Cappie zu unseren drei Helden und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Klar, wir auch", sagte Harry zufrieden. „Ähm, darf ich fragen, warum du jetzt so anders aussiehst, Cappie?"

„Mit meiner Gefangenschaft durch Sauron", erklärte Andromeda stattdessen, „sind alle Hüter in ihrem Aussehen stecken geblieben. Jetzt, wo ich wieder frei bin, hat sich das natürlich alles wieder eingependelt."

„Ach so." Harry schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Wer ist denn dieser gutaussehende Mann hier?", fragte Cappie und deutete auf Sparrow.

„Oh, das ist ein neuer Hüter", sagte Andromeda. „Ich werde ihm wohl alles Wichtige beibringen müssen."

„Was?", schrie Sparrow erschrocken auf. „Das war aber nicht vereinbart! Ich habe schon auf meine Black Pearl verzichten müssen! Ihr könnt mir nicht das auch noch antun!"

„Würdest du's für mich tun?", fragte Cappie ihn und schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Sparrows Blick trübte sich und er lächelte nur mehr. Die anderen lächelten wissend.

„Ähm, tut mir Leid, dass ich das jetzt wieder auf den Tisch bringe", begann Hermione. „Aber könnten wir jetzt vielleicht ein paar Pilzfäden haben?"

Harry hatte in all dem Abenteuer ganz vergessen, dass sie ja noch Voldemort zu besiegen hatten. Aber auf Hermione war wie immer Verlass – sie vergaß nur selten irgend etwas.

„Natürlich kriegt ihr welche!", rief Andromeda und rannte sofort zu dem Riesenschwammerl hin, um einige davon zu holen. Hermione half ihr und bald hatten sie ein Glas voll Pilzfäden beisammen.

„Danke vielmals, euch beiden", sagte Hermione zu Cappie und Andromeda.

„Nein, wir müssen euch danken, dass ihr meine Großmutter zurückgebracht habt", sagte Cappie und Andromeda nickte bestätigend.

„Oh ja, ich danke euch auch, dass ihr mich hierher verschleppt habt", grummelte Sparrow rum.

„Kommt uns mal besuchen, wenn das alles vorbei ist!", sagte Andromeda, ehe Ron, Hermione und Harry auf ihren Besen in den Nachthimmel abhoben. (Oh, Wunder, Wunder, in der realen Welt ist nicht mal eine Stunde vergangen ...)

„Machen wir!", rief Harry von seinem Besen aus. „Tschüss, Cappie, Andromeda und du auch, Sparrow!"

„Es heißt immer noch _Captain-Hüter Sparrow!"_

Seither waren einige Tage vergangen. Hermione arbeitete Tag und Nacht an dem „Super-Mega-Riesenschwammerl-Vernichtungstrank", wie er mittlerweile von unseren drei Helden liebevoll genannt wurde – diesmal hatten sie Dumbledores volle Unterstützung und mussten nicht Myrtes Klo belagern.

Schließlich hatte Hermione den Trank fast fertig – er war jetzt zähflüssig und leuchtete grellorange – nur noch die Pilzfäden mussten hinzugegeben werden.

„So, Jungs", sagte Hermione. „Wenn ich jetzt die Pilzfäden dazumische, sollte das Gebräu theoretisch durchsichtig und flüssig werden, wie Wasser, wenn ich alles richtig gemacht habe. Also ..."

Vorsichtig gab sie die Pilzfäden hinzu und rührte stetig die Flüssigkeit um. Zuerst ließ die Zähigkeit nach, dann hellte sie sich tatsächlich auf – aber sie wurde nicht so hell wie Wasser, eher wie Milch.

Kritisch beäugte Hermione das Gebräu. „Das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht erwartet ..."

„Ach, komm schon, Hermione, wir versuchen's einfach. Wenn's nicht klappt, dann werden wir's schon wissen." Ron versuchte wie immer locker zu klingen.

„Harry?" Hermione sah ihn fragend an.

Harry hatte bereits so lange auf den Tag gewartet, an dem er Voldemort endgültig vernichten und Sirius rächen würde. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, alles zu tun, was nötig ist, um die Prophezeiung zu seinen Gunsten ausgehen zu lassen. Er war sogar nach Mittelerde gereist und hatte zugesehen, wie Frodo den Ring der Macht in den Schicksalsberg warf. Sollte jetzt alles umsonst gewesen sein? Nein.

„Ich stimme Ron zu. Ich kann nicht mehr länger warten."

Mit missmutigem Gesicht beugte sich Hermione der demokratischen Entscheidung.

Sie alle setzten sich auf den Boden, wobei sie ein Dreieck formten. Dann reichte Hermione den Trank herum (den sie zuvor in ein Glas gefüllt hatte ... sie werden doch wohl kaum aus dem Kessel trinken, oder?) und jeder würgte einen Schluck des nach Pilzen schmeckenden Gebräus hinunter.

Sie fassten sich an den Händen und begannen eine uralte lateinische Zauberformel zu rezitieren. (A/N: Wenn ich Lateinisch gelernt hätte, würde ich jetzt wohl irgend etwas herschreiben, da dem aber nicht der Fall ist, verzichte ich drauf.) Schon bald verfielen sie in eine Art Trance und Hermione und Ron fixierten ihre Gedanken fest auf Harry, um ihm all ihre magische Stärke zu geben.

Harry aber konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, mit all seiner Macht Voldemort aufzuspüren und ließ einfach die Macht des Zaubertrankes auf sich wirken. Er spürte, wie er von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker, mächtiger wurde und bekam Angst vor dieser Macht. Aber sie wuchs weiter und weiter, und schließlich hatte er so viel Magie in sich, dass er wusste, alles schaffen zu können.

Er dachte ein letztes Mal an Voldemort. Wie er seine Eltern umgebracht hatte. Wie er Cedric getötet hatte. Und schließlich Sirius, der auf seine Kosten durch den Bogen gefallen war. Der Hass in ihm baute sich auf, und mit aller Macht richtete er ihn auf Voldemort.

Daraufhin fielen Harry, Hermione und Ron ins Koma.


	15. Epilog und Was wurde aus?

**_Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Riesenschwammerl_**

**Epilog und Was wurde aus ...?******

==================================================

Harry wurde von einem Sonnenstrahl geweckt, der ihn an der Nase kitzelte. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah verschwommene Gestalten vor sich.

„Ron, komm schnell her, Harry ist aufgewacht!" Das war definitiv Hermione.

Harry rappelte sich auf und suchte nach seiner Brille. Hermione reichte sie ihm, und nun konnte er auch wieder klar und deutlich sehen. Er lag in der Krankenstation in Hogwarts. Der Anblick raubte ihm fast den Atem.

Rund um sein Bett waren Millionen von Blumen, auf dem nächsten Bett stapelten sich Briefe und Postkarten mit Genesungswünschen und auch ein paar Zeitungen der vergangenen Tage. Inzwischen war auch Ron hinzugekommen.

„Hi, Harry", begrüßte er ihn freudig.

„Ron! Äh, was ist denn hier los?", fragte er, denn er fühlte sich noch ganz benebelt.

„Oh, das sind Blumen von deinen Verehrerinnen", grinste Ron.

„Und eine Menge Karten und Briefe. Weißt du, sie haben alles im Tagespropheten gebracht und du wirst als Held gefeiert!", sagte Hermione.

„Hey, wir beide aber auch", sagte Ron und Hermione und er mussten lachen.

„Halt, ich kapier gar nichts mehr. Was ist denn los? Was ist mit dem Super-Mega-Riesenschwammerl-Vernichtungstrank? Hat's geklappt?"

„Aber natürlich!", rief Hermione und umarmte Harry ganz spontan. „Voldemorts Leiche wurde in der Nähe von London gefunden, ein paar Todesser haben sich ergeben. Sie sagten, Voldemort habe sich plötzlich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt und sei dann tot zusammengebrochen. Seine letzten Worten waren: ‚Verdammt, Potter' oder so etwas in der Art. Wir haben's geschafft!!!"

„Ja, Mann! Danach sind wir zwar alle ins Koma gefallen, aber Hermione und ich sind bereits am nächsten Tag wieder aufgewacht", plapperte Ron munter vor sich hin.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Was soll das heißen? Wie lange war ich denn weg vom Fenster?"

„Naja, wenn du so fragst: ganze fünf Tage", sagte Ron.

Harry ließ sich erst einmal wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Aber wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben Voldemort besiegt! _DU_ hast Voldemort besiegt!", jubelte Hermione und umarmte nun auch Ron, der rosa anlief.

„Es steht in allen Zeitungen", sagte Ron. „Siehst du?" Er nahm ein paar Zeitungen vom Bett nebenan und las die Schlagzeilen vor. „‚Voldemort tot aufgefunden – hat der Schrecken ein Ende?' oder ‚Harry Potter besiegt den Dunklen Lord – der Retter der Nation!'"

„Aber da kommt ihr doch gar nicht vor!", warf Harry ein.

„Ach, egal, wir wissen Bescheid, und nur das zählt", sagte Hermione und grinste. „Und wir sind uns ganz sicher, dass du uns in deinen Interviews erwähnen wirst, nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Interviews?" Wieder weiteten sich Harrys Augen.

„Die ersten Reporter waren gleich hier, nachdem die Neuigkeit bekannt wurde", sagte Hermione. „Irgendwann musst du dich ihnen stellen."

„Klar. Harry Potter besiegt den Dunklen Lord, hat aber Angst vor ein paar harmlosen Reportern."

Die drei Freunde lachten so ausgiebig wie schon lange nicht mehr.

==================================================

Und noch als krönender Abschluss:

**Was wurde aus ...?**

==================================================

**... Voldemort:**

Er ergab sich endgültig seinem Schicksal und wurde von Harry Potter besiegt, der durch die Hilfe und Unterstützung seiner Freunde Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley der Stärkere der beiden war.

**... den Bewohner von Mittelerde: **

Bitte in J. R. R. Tolkiens Meisterwerk nachlesen ggg

**... Alice & dem Kaninchen: **

Sie lebten glücklich bis an das Ende ihrer Tage auf der Black Pearl und machten die sieben Meere unsicher. Trotz ihrem Talent hatte Alice den unehrlichen Beruf des Mafia-Bosses nicht wieder ergriffen, sondern handelte auf dem Schwarzmarkt erfolgreich mit ihren erbeuteten Schätzen.

**Andromeda & Gandalf:**

Sie haben sich noch einige Male getroffen, aber sie haben nicht mehr zueinander gefunden. Andromeda widmete sich ganz der Ausbildung ihrer beiden Schützlinge Cappie und Jack und danach ihrer Aufgabe als Hüterin des Riesenschwammerls. Gandalf: siehe die Bewohner Mittelerdes.

**Caperucita Roja:**

Sie wurde kurz nach Beendigung ihrer Ausbildung Caperucita Sparrow. Tja, tja, wo die Liebe hinfällt ... Sie konnte Jack zur Sinnesänderung bringen und gemeinsam bekamen sie viele zukünftige Hüter der Riesenschwammerl (und auch ein paar Piraten waren dabei ...)

**... den Schlümpfen:**

Sie stellten ihr Lebensmotto total um und machten es sich zur Lebensaufgabe, Mordor zum neuen Schlumpfenland umzugestalten. Sie vertrieben die letzten Orks und Uruk-Hais, die der großen Schlacht entkommen sind, und schon bald wurde Mordor wieder bewohnbar.

**Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger und Harry Potter:**

Nach dem Fall Voldemorts wurden sie als Volkshelden gefeiert und jedes Kind kannte von nun an ihre Namen. Nach einem erfolgreichen Abschluss in Hogwarts beschloss Harry Potter, wegen seiner Berühmtheit nach Südamerika auszuwandern, wo er immer noch unter falschem Namen lebt.

Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley halfen maßgeblich mit, das Unternehmen „Weasleys Zauberscherze" im Ausland zu etablieren. Bald darauf heirateten sie, da sie bereits nach dem Fall Voldemorts miteinander ausgegangen waren.

==================================================

**_A/N:_**_ So, hab ich noch jemanden vergessen? Ach ja, Legolas hat meine herzallerliebste Betaleserin Moni geheiratet (nachdem sie ihren derzeitigen Freund sitzen gelassen hat ...) und ich persönlich wurde Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Haha. Und gemeinsam begannen wir beide das neue Imperium aufzubauen, um Voldemort Junior (Draco) und Mrs. Voldemort (mich) zur Macht zu verhelfen. Das sieht in etwa so aus:_

_Ich: Draco?_

_Draco: Ja, Zutzi?_

_Ich: Was machen wir denn heute Abend?_

_Draco: Das, was wir jeden Abend machen, Zutzi. Wir versuchen, die Weltherrschaft an uns zu reißen._

==================================================

**THE END**

==================================================

**_A/N:_**_ Ja, ja, dies war das letzte Kapitel, und nein, ich werde nicht weiterschreiben (obwohl ich die Idee für eine Fortsetzung bereist im Kopf herumschwirren hätte, mit ein bissl mehr Romance und so, aber doch mit unseren Lieblingen Legolas und Jack Sparrow...), aus dem einen einfachen Grund, dass ich zu wenig Reviews bekomme. Na, 20 Revvies sind doch ganz nett, aber anscheinend interessiert's doch immer nur dieselben 2 Leute (April vor, noch ein Tor! Weihnachtskeks, du bist das süßeste Kekschen überhaupt! Danke euch beiden! Fühlt euch bitte wegen dem Vorherigen nicht angesprochen, ich meine damit nur alle meine anonymen Leser – die es hoffentlich gibt, aber sie reviewn ja nicht, um mir das zu sagen...), also lass ich's mit der Fortsetzung. _

_Dieser kleine Dialog zwischen Dray und mir am Ende war einfach nötig, ich fand's halt witzig... Und danke nocheinmal Monita fürs Betan, obwohl man das kaum Betalesen nennen kann ... (In Zukunft schick mir das ausgebesserte Ding auch zurück und schreib nicht bloß, dass alles in Ordnung ist, denn ich weiß, das ist es nicht!!!)_

_** April: **_Zu deiner Frage, wie das mit Voldis Tod funktionierte: Durch den Trank haben die drei Schüler die geistige Macht sozusagen, Voldi auf geistiger Ebene zu besiegen, und das ist nur wegen den Pilzfäden unseres geliebten Riesenschwammerls möglich ... crazy, ich weiß, aber was solls...

_Oh, und ja, weil das hier anscheinend sowieso niemand liest (Weihnachtskeks und April mal ausgenommen...) nehm ich mir eben die Freiheit, um ein bissl Werbung zu machen für meine anderen Stories:_

**_„Das Tagebuch der Katie Bell" _**_– Eine süße Liebesgeschichte zwischen Katie und Oliver, aus der Sicht von Katie, ich find, die beiden kriegen im Deutschen einfach zu wenig Beachtung, inzwischen fortgesetzt durch **„Oliver Wood führt kein Tagebuch"**_

_Ah, und **coming soon** (bitte lest diese Stories nich, ich find sie total mies tropf aber posten werd ich sie trotzdem, um das Meer an Fanfics noch riesiger zu machen hust): **„Briefe an ihn"** – Harry bekommt ein paar komische Briefe, der erste ist ziemlich traurig, aber nachher kommen noch Action und Romance dazu ... und **„Die Falken" **– Eine kleine pseudo-futuristische Fanfic, hat einen Hauch von den diversen Weltuntergangs-Stories, die's ja so massig gibt, bis jetzt hab ich erst die Hälfte vom 1. Kapitel fertig, also wird das Update noch etwas dauern... und **„Excido" **– Hermine wird von einem von Hagrids magischen Viechern gebissen, und wenn die einschläft, wird sie durch das Gift sterben. Auch hier bin ich noch nicht weit ... Manno, hab ich viel vor .... ich brauch dringend eine Auszeit! _


End file.
